Night of the comet
by Quitting Time
Summary: Based on the 1984 horror/comedy movie of the same name. The earth is visited by a comet that last came 65 million years ago. Tori Vega wakes up the next day to finds the streets, strangely deserted. But soon realizes she's not quite alone and that isn't a good thing. A Jori story. Rated T for now, but that may change.
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Night of the Comet**

 **Chapter 1 – The Arrival.**

 **Note: This story is based on the 1984 horror/comedy movie "Night of the Comet" Starring Catherine Mary Stewart and Kelli Maroney. It was written by Thom Eberhart. I must give credit where credit is due. It's a great movie and one I highly recommend. I thought I'd have some fun and placed our Victorious characters in it. I could do easily with only minor changes. Tori's dad was an army guy and not a police officer and after the death of Holly Vega, he had since remarried.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **No One's POV**

Comets, those balls of ice, dust and rock that regularly visit our solar system, are now well understood and hardly newsworthy.

However some months ago, scientists spotted a comet entering our solar system on a parabolic arc so wide, that they estimated that the last time it was here was 65 million years ago. Even more noteworthy was the fact that the earth would pass directly through the comet's tail, which scientists said would cause a lightshow, that would make even the most elaborate 4th of July fireworks display look like a mere bottle rocket in comparison.

All over the world, people eagerly awaited the comet with baited breath and just about everyone was throwing their own comet party. On the Friday night, the comet was to arrive; the entire world had taken on a festive air. For the students of Hollywood Arts high school the display would create a welcome diversion for the preparations for final exams.

Everyone was having a good time, celebrating, drinking and waiting for the comet; well almost everyone.

Tori Vega was pissed, not for just one thing, but several things. First of all she was scheduled to work her job as a movie theatre usherette, which meant wearing her uncomfortable red usherette uniform.

Tori worked at the Bijou theatre in downtown L.A. It was one of the few classic movie houses left from the golden age of film in the 1930's and specialized in old and cult films. Tonight it was having a special midnight showing of the classic 1957, sci-fi movie, "Invasion of the saucer men"

But beyond the fact that she'd wound up working and would miss Andre's Comet party was the fact that Jade kept flaunting Beck in her face. But in small way as it was a blessing, as both they'd both would be there. Something Tori simply didn't want to deal with.

For nearly a year, Tori had gone out with Jade but some 4 months ago, having gotten sick of Jade's jealousy and utter paranoia about her cheating on her. Tori was faithful and eventually began to resent it. Tori started to push back, which resulted in massive fight and the end of their relationship.

As if a reset button had been pushed, the Goth promptly went back to making Tori's life a living hell and once again started dating Beck. But recently, Jade seemed to have gone out of her way to show her that Beck and her were happy.

So on this particular night, Tori was less than happy and as she stood in the lobby playing the 80's arcade game Tempest, she found yet another reason to be unhappy.

Tori loved that game and was the undisputed master of tempest. Having finished the game and beat her high score, she put her initials TDV on the high score list. Tori prided herself at having all spots in the top ten scores list at all times. However as she put her name in she spotted on the number six spot, a different set of initials.

DMK.

Seeing that someone named DMK had ruined her record of having all the top 10 list, caused the Latina to growl in displeasure.

"Hey Vega, less video games and more working." Shouted Marty, the balding middle aged manager of the theatre from his spot at the concessions counter.

"Hey Marty who's been playing my machine. Do you know anyone named DMK. This jerk put his name in my perfect top 10 scores list."

"Well first of all, it's the theatres Tempest Machine and second anyone can play it and third get to work."

Tori huffed and walked to the counter. "What do you want me to do?"

"Clean the theatre. So I can get out and watch the comet."

"The theatre already is clean, Marty."

Marty pulled out a flashlight and put it on the counter. "Well then take this and walk the theatre. Make sure those goons are ripping up the seats."

Tori frowned. "They throw things at me. Do you know how much a milk dud hurts, when someone throws one at your head?"

"I don't care and stay out of the projection booth, You have been spending too much time up there. I know Ryder Daniels is your friend, but he's the projectionist and he needs to do his work."

"He's not my friend."

Marty shook his head, "Friend, fuck buddy, whatever, just get to work."

"I am not his fuck buddy!" Tori promptly protested.

"Get to work."

The Latina muttered something in Spanish, grabbed the flashlight and grumpily walked off. After making a cursory check of the theatre, she went right up to the booth.

Tori never liked Ryder very much, and at first she hated having to work with him. But since her breakup with Jade, she realized she still had certain needs. One night she gave into his flirting and realized, that despite being an total asshole, he was pretty decent in the sack, not that she actually told him that, because his ego was already too big. Regardless, pair maintained a no commitment, somewhat hostile, fuck buddy relationship. Granted she still preferred girls, one raven haired one in particular, but Tori tolerated him, none the less. She also did it, as he taught her how to ride his motorcycle.

Entering the booth, she found Ryder talking on the phone.

"Ok, I have a print of 1958's Dracula with Christopher Lee, which I will rent you for $200 dollars, one night only and that means you have it here at 8:00 am."

Ryder listened for a moment and responded.

"Did I say 100, no I said 200. I'm not supposed to just rent out the theatres films period, so you keep your mouth shut, pay me 200 dollars and you get the print. Some horror chicks would go down on a guy with a bootleg print of it. Ok, good, be here in a half an hour and I'll have it for you."

After he hung up the phone, Tori sat down and shook her head. "One day Marty will find out you're doing this and fire your ass."

Ryder scoffed. "Who's going to tell him, you?"

Tori shrugged. "Only if you give me a reason too. Hey do you know anyone named DMK?"

"No. Did you tell your step monster that you're doing that field trip thing, tonight to watch the comet."

"No not yet."

"Think she'll buy it."

"I doubt it, but it's better than saying, I'm going to stay at the theatre and let you screw me."

Ryder smirked and walked to the Latina. "Let you, you begged me. Besides, I light you up better than Jade ever did."

Tori was in no mood to her ex's name mentioned and promptly slapped Ryder in the face. "I told you never to mention her name! Lest I remind you, that pissing me off, won't get you access, to certain parts of my body. I'm chizzed off enough already."

Ryder put his hands up and backed off. "Sorry. Look, I gotta pee. Just keep an eye on the film. I have 8 minutes to my reel switch, just don't touch nothing."

Tori rolled her eyes, watched Ryder leave and dialed her home phone.

It was Trina that answered. "Hello."

"Trina?"

"In person." Replied Trina, not very enthused about it.

"I thought you had a date, with that Mike guy.

"The Jerk canceled on me. Then Joyce made me stay here and help with her comet party. She and all the neighbors having one, in the street in front of the house."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, especially since I have to watch her endlessly flirt with Brian from down the street. I just wish dad was back from fighting alongside the Kurds in Syria."

"Trina, I'm wish he was back too, but since he left the army, he went the whole soldier of fortune route. It sucks I know."

"Yeah, mom dies, he gets out of army, he marries that wench Joyce, then runs off to play soldier somewhere else, leaving us with the bitch, yeah, he took out 3 Isis tanks last month, but what has he done for me."

"I know how you feel. Talking of the devil, did you tell her about the field trip I'm on tonight?"

Trina chuckled. "You mean the one, where you play hide the sausage with Ryder."

"Don't be so crude."

"What on earth do you see in him anyway."

"Nothing Trina, it's called I'm using him for sex."

Trina laughed. "My sister the goody, goody Tori Vega, as stooped to using an asshole for sex. I'm so proud of you. Oh, I haven't told her about the trip."

Looking up from her spot on the couch, Trina spotted an unhappy looking Joyce Vega, enter the room. "She just walked into the room, however."

Trina looked to the Joyce and handed her the phone.. "Joyce, its Tori."

The bleach blonde sneered and answered. "What do you want Tori?"

"Um…I have this field trip with science class, right after work. We're going to the observatory and see the comet."

"I don't care, I need help with the party and all your sister does is watch the Kardashians on TV. I want you home right after work."

Not wanting to deal with her stepmother either, Tori quickly snapped back. "I have a field, trip and I'll be back when I'm back. Good bye."

Joyce looked down at Trina and handed the phone back. "Your sister's grounded when she comes home."

Trina got off the couch. "Says who?"

"Says me. Now get to work and check to see if we have enough drinks. I might need you to make a liquor run."

Trina narrowed her eyes. "Keep the party running so Brian can keep shoving his tongue down your throat. I wonder where else that tongue's been."

Joyce immediately fumed and punched Trina in the face, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Listen to me you little shit, stay out of my business, or else. Your dad has gone off to fight Isis, so that leaves me in charge."

Trina glared back, momentarily ignoring her busted lip. "Just wait till daddy comes home."

"He won't believe you, now get to work and check those drinks." Joyce said, as she walked back outside.

* * *

Back at the theatre, Tori while waiting for Ryder, turned on the small TV up in the booth, to a local newscast. On the screen was tall handsome news reporter in front of a large crowd up at Griffith Park.

 _"Hello, this Is KTLA news reporter Dan O'Connor and I'm in front of a rather festive crowd here at Griffith Park this evening. There's a lot of excitement here, with people playing music, cooking out and having a great time as they wait for the comet. Now we won't see the effects of the comet for another hour and 40 minutes, but already it has been seen on the pacific Island of Guam. We had hoped to cut to the local news channel there, to get some description of what's expected to be a spectacular light show, but I've since been told that all telecommunications with Guam appear to be out and that's probably a result of magnetic interference. We hope to reestablish contact soon and get you some pictures. But in the meantime, let's interview some of the crowd…."_

Tori turned if off as soon as Ryder had returned. "I've got the old bomb shelter downstairs, all ready for tonight. I have some cd's, some wine, some food, and a nice mattress."

"How about we go outside and watch the comet instead."

"I can take the TV down there. We can watch it, if you really want. The midnight movie ends in 20 minutes; we go down there, have some wine, relax and have a party of 2. A naked party that is."

Tori relented. "Fine. Never mind about the TV. Just make sure that wine isn't the cheap stuff you bought last time."

* * *

At that very moment, some 110 miles away in the desert, several men and women in grey uniforms, stood in front of mundane looking brick building. The building itself, was that of four rather mundane looking one story buildings, sitting in a fenced in compound. A sign on the front gate stated the area said simply.

"NO TRESSPASING"

This group of people assembled, were scientists and doctors that belonged to a think tank. Unlike all the others in the world, they had quite different plans. They too had learned that the comet had visited earth some 65 million years ago and realized that something else happened at that time as well.

The dinosaurs, which had ruled the earth for millions of years, died rather mysteriously, almost over night.

One of the scientists, a woman with long brown hair approached the head of the project, a dark haired man with a thin face.

"Dr. Stone, will this facility be enough….."

Dr. Stone smiled confidently and then addressed the group. "Dr. Hill has some concerns, but we will be 250 feet down, in a blast shielded bunker. We will have our own water, our own power, with ample supplies of food. It will have all the comforts of home, with full scientific, medical and research facilities. Everything we need."

Looking to his assistant, next to him, Dr. Stone asked. "Dr. Hall, How much time until the event?"

Looking at his watch, Dr. Hall responded. "T-minus one hour and 38 minutes local time."

Dr. Stone motioned to the building behind him. "Ok, then, let's get going."

The group entered the empty building and walked through it, until they came to a heavy, metal door. Dr. Stone then placed a keycard into a slot. There then was audible click and the metal door swung open, to reveal a small room with an elevator inside.

Wordlessly the men and women filed into the room and into the elevator inside. Dr. Stone, being the last one in in the room, pressed a button on the inside and the heavy door slammed shut and locked. He then joined his colleges in the elevator, as it started its 250 feet journey straight down into the earth.

* * *

Some one hour and 38 minutes later, outside the Vega home a block party was in progress, with everyone waiting for the night sky to light up, as the earth passed through the comet's tail.

There was drinking, food, music and everyone was having a grand time. A moment later a clap of thunder could be heard and a woman at the edge of the crowd, pointed to the western sky.

"Everyone, Look!"

As everyone looked, there were more claps of thunder and as promised, the night time sky was suddenly filled with bright flashes of blazing color that swirled like mad.

There were blues, greens, purples all the colors of the rainbow and indeed, it was to all concerned, breathtaking.

Joyce Vega, who was cuddled up close next to her lover and neighbor Brian, watched the spectacle in utter awe. Spellbound by the lights, Joyce and the others enjoyed the amazing experience.

That was until a few moments later, when Joyce started to feel strange. He skin had suddenly felt very dry and itchy. So much so, she began to scratch. More and more she scratched and soon she wasn't paying attention to the lights, she just couldn't stop scratching.

But then again, neither could anyone else.

* * *

Some hours later, Tori woke up in the 1950's era bomb shelter, beneath the theatre, to the sound of Ryder cursing.

"Damn him, that asshole was supposed to have that movie back 45 minutes ago. I've been waiting at the back door of the theatre and he hasn't shown."

Tori wiped the sleep from her eyes and streched. "Maybe he got caught in traffic."

"I don't care, I'm totally screwed if he loses or damages that print. I'll lose my job and the distribution company will sue my ass."

"Ryder, just chill. The guy is just late."

"You can chill." Ryder said as she threw his leather jacket on. "I'm taking my bike to that guys house, kick his ass and take my print back."

Tori frowned. "I miss the comet, sleep with you and don't get any breakfast."

Ryder threw Tori, a half-eaten bag of Cheetos. "Here, have some breakfast."

Tossing the bag aside, as Ryder left the shelter, Tori lay back and closed her eyes, hoping to get a bit more sleep.

Ryder, still very angry, went upstairs to the back door of the theatre and as he was about to open it, heard someone making noise on the other side. He figured it was the guy he rented the film to, finally returning it.

Angry, he threw the door open and stepped outside. "It's about time asshole…."

A second later, two distinct sounds could be heard. One was the theatre door slamming shut, behind Ryder.

The second sound was, that of Ryder starting to scream.

Safely locked away in the basement of the theatre, Tori who had fallen back asleep, didn't hear either one of them.

 **I love this movie and couldn't resist doing it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **hey I'm on twitter quittingtime101**


	2. Dust

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Night of the Comet**

 **Chapter 2 – Dust**

 **No One's POV**

Tori slept for another hour, but when she woke back up, Ryder hadn't returned. It was annoying, but not all that unexpected. Ryder did what Ryder wanted to do and that was that.

Starting to get dressed, Tori muttered. "That's Ryder, Love em and leave em, at least Jade liked to cuddle, when she wasn't accusing me of cheating on her."

This wasn't their first time they had spent the night in the fallout shelter. It had been installed in the 1950's by the then owner and was concrete with a layer of lead. By the time Tori and Ryder had come around, the shelter had been long since forgotten. That made is a perfect spot for their little trysts.

Hungry and not in the mood for a half-eaten bag of Cheetos, Tori finished dressing, freshened up and headed up to the theatre lobby. There she helped herself to a bag of Twizzlers from the concession stand and eyed the tempest machine.

"DMK, you're going down. No one and I mean no one bumps me out of the top ten."

So after turning the lights back on, Tori diligently played Tempest and much to her satisfaction, soon wiped DMK off the high scores list.

Taking a bit of licorice Tori smiled. "Finally, something's going way."

Then she thought, "Joyce, damn, she's going to be pissed. I can't imagine what kind of nasty message she left for me."

Tori then walked to her purse, which was sitting on the concession counter. Then she pulled out her phone and turned it back on. It had been off since last night. A moment later a message indicator popped up; one had been left last night about 20 minutes before the comet arrived.

Hitting play, she soon heard what sounded like a somewhat drunk Andre'

 _"Hey Chica, sorry you can't be here. Comet's going to be here soon and we're having a great time. Robbie, Cat, me and the others. Well everyone save for Jade and Beck they had some argument half an hour ago and she split. We're missing you and have a beer ready for you, if you care to grace us with your presence. Cat and Robbie say hi, Love ya."_

By then Tori found herself regretting forgetting Ryder and just showing up at Andre's party late. Then she realized something.

"Joyce always leaves me a message, chewing me out. Nothing….Hmnn…"

Then Tori checked out the slap to see if there were any pictures of the party. Sure enough there were some of Andre and co at his house having a grand time, drinks in hand. However, Tori quickly noted something.

"That's odd, the pictures end right about the time the comet arrives."

Looking at the pictures, Tori could see that very last one was uploaded by Robbie, about a few seconds after the comet arrived. All the picture consisted of, was a blurred picture of some lights in the sky. After that, no one uploaded anything.

Then she went to twitter and for the first part of the evening, there was the normal tweet traffic, with people reporting on the various parties, but like the pictures, the tweets abruptly stop right at the time the comet arrived.

It didn't escape her notice, that not one single person she followed on twitter and she followed more than 300, had tweeted anything since the comet arrived. The same went for Facebook, Instagram and Snapchat. They had all gone dark almost, exactly at the same time.

Shaking her head, Tori dismissed it all, and placed the phone on the counter. "There all probably just too drunk or still passed out to do anything. Give it time."

"I wonder what it's like outside." Tori mused, as she walked to the front doors of the theatre.

Normally one could see outside, through the glass, but since it was Christmas they were all covered up with decorations, making it impossible to see anything.

Curious, pushed open the door, placed a trash can to keep it from closing and stepped outside.

The first thing she noticed was the silence. It was a strange empty calm, that simply didn't sit right with her.

Tori had grown up in L.A and was more than used to the myriad of sounds she heard every single waking hour of every day. In L.A. noise is a constant companion, only today, that companion has gone elsewhere.

Tori listened again; there was nothing, no car horns, no traffic, no music, no construction equipment, no nothing, except for low wail of the wind.

The more she heard nothing, the more unnerving it became.

Stepping out in front of the theatre, she could see the sidewalk was littered with stuff, but she didn't pay much attention to that at first as, she looked up and down the street.

Everything looked normal save for one disturbing fact. The street, as far as the eye could see was deserted; nothing was moving, save for a single piece of yellow paper that the wind carried down the street.

By now the hairs on the back of Tori's neck began to stand up. "What the hell, sure it's Saturday, but no cars, people. What the…."

She did see a few cars, but they were parked alongside the road. Again she looked both up and down the business district and there was nothing. Taking another step, Tori's foot accidently kicked a small object.

Looking down she could see it was a small tan purse and next to it was a skirt, shoes, socks, yellow top, bra just laying out on the ground. Kneeling down, she could see the socks were still in the shoes and underwear could be found inside the skirt. It had just been discarded.

Baffled, Tori turned her attention to the purse and opened it. Inside was a compact, cell phone, wallet, make-up items, Kleenex, everything a woman's purse should have. She even opened the wallet to see it contained credit cards, $53 dollars and a driver's license belonging to a 34 year old woman, named Carrie Smits.

There was something else, it was a red dust that surrounded the immediate area of the clothes. In fact some of it was in the clothes and the shoes.

Then Tori looked to the other objects on the sidewalk and to her increasing confusion she could see more clothes and more dust.

Making a quick survey, she counted more than 17 sets of complete clothes. 9 of the sets were women's clothes and 8 men's clothes. None of them looked old or worn out, like something someone would get rid of, in fact several of them looked brand new. Each set of clothes had red dust in them and as before valuables had been discarded with the clothing, she found watches, rings, cell phones, purses and even wallets filled with cash and credit cards.

All of it had been simply discarded, abandoned for no apparent reason.

"Ok, this is now gone beyond weird." Said the Latina, with increasing trepidation.

A second later she heard a sound behind her and realized the garbage can she had used to hold the door open had shifted and allowed the door to both close and lock.

"Oh, rat farts" Cursed the Latina, knowing that she was locked out of the theatre.

 **Tori's POV**

Ok this weirdness with the clothes and dust was bad enough without me being locked out. My purse and phone are inside. I then remembered that sometimes when Ryder goes out for a smoke, he'll prop open the back door of the theatre. He may have done that, so it's worth a shot.

I started down the street to get to the alley that would take me behind the theatre. Again I found more sets of clothes and dust. I just don't get it, people leaving clothes behind, but some of this stuff is expensive, Gucci purses, diamond rings, cash, I don't understand any of it. I'm getting the feeling more and more that something is horribly wrong.

I walk around the building and soon find myself in the alley behind the theatre. Much to my frustration the back door is closed and locked.

"Damn"

It was then I spotted something on the ground just outside the door, it was a set of keys, which I picked up.

It wasn't just any keys, its' Ryder's keys as I recognized the rabbit's foot on it. I then noticed the pipe wrench that had been left sitting only a few inches from the keys.

Shoving the keys in my pocket, I picked up the wrench. Much to my disgust, it's covered in blood.

I drop the thing and back away, only then to see something else. Ryder's motorcycle is parked where he left it last night, just down the alley. Where did he go? Did he come back?

The feeling of unease inside me, was growing exponentially.

"Ryder?" I call out as I take several cautious steps towards his bike.

No answer, just that deafening silence that I can't escape.

By the time I reached the bike, my heart had started to pound, but there's no sign of him. It's then I hear a noise coming from behind me.

Spinning around I realize it's coming from behind a nearby dumpster.

Advancing on the dumpster, I call out. "Ryder, Are you OK?"

My heart nearly skips a beat as suddenly a large figure leaps out from behind the dumpster and into the light. It's not Ryder however.

It's an African American man about 6'2". He's wearing blue coveralls that say, _"Holt's Body shop and Auto repair"_ and work boots.

But that's not what really catches my attention, it's his face. His eyes are an odd shade of grey and rather sunken in, he doesn't look even remotely normal. In fact, he looks downright creepy.

Only then do I realize he's holding something in his hand, it looks like someone's foot and it's covered with blood and several of the toes have been bitten off. The sight of it nearly caused me to lose my lunch.

"Come here!" growled the man, as he dropped the foot and began to move towards me.

Now my heart was really pounding, as I backed up towards the motorcycle. "Look I don't want any trouble Mr."

This time he didn't respond, and just kept advancing on me.

"I put out my fists. My daddy taught me self-defense. If you know better, you should run."

The man instantly charged, but I ducked to the side and as he passed me, kicked him in the side of the knee, causing it to give out and him to tumble to the ground. I made the move to back off, but he had already grabbed my ankle and pulled me down.

Before he can pull me closer, I take my free foot and kick him in the head repeatedly, until he released me.

However he gets up about the same time as me and charges. I then hit him with a roundhouse kick and several short jabs to the face, causing him to howl in pain. Another kick knocked him back to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you."

Undeterred, he got back up and charged, but this time, I had picked up a wooden board and smashed him in the head.

A moment later, he crumpled to the ground, seemingly stunned.

I had to get away from this weirdo, and realizing Ryder's keys were still in my pocket, ran to the bike and started it. Not wasting a second, I threw it in gear and zoomed off.

All I wanted, was to find someone to help me, but as I got farther from the theatre, I only found more of the same, empty clothes and dust and no people. Though as I emerged from the business district I was able to get a good glimpse of the sky.

It was covered in this bizarre red haze that was exactly the color of the dust everywhere. It cast a reddish light that kind of made everything look like it was coated in blood.

I came to a stop at a stoplight to find a running car at it. But looking inside, there was no one inside; just clothes and dust.

I was seriously starting worry. Soon I got off the streets and onto the 405 freeway. For the very first time in my life, I was the only thing moving on it. There were cars on it, but none of them appeared to be moving. They were all still: either parked or in a few cases, appeared to have crashed.

Maybe I was half in shock from the attack, but I couldn't wrap my mind around any of this.

I was about halfway home when I came to a stop near a large grey Mercedes that was parked on the 405. Looking in the window, I spotted a set of what appeared to be expensive clothes and dust on the driver's seat.

For some reason I opened the door and looked at the clothes. They like all the others had dust in them, even the shoes. But I felt something in the clothes and pulled it out.

It was a small round object with 2 short wires coming off it. Stamped on the device was the lettering.

 _"Jacobs Medical devices."_

It was then I realized what the thing was, it was a pacemaker. My grandpa had one and even showed me a picture of what it looked like.

Putting down the pacemaker I felt the dust. It just felt like normal dust, but how did it get in there with the pacemaker and where did the people go?

I started to think it through, tried at least.

"Clothes are there as if there person in them vanished, the pacemaker was left behind in the clothes. Only thing else it the dust…."

"The dust?"

I felt the substance in my hand once again, it was reddish maroon and felt slightly gritty.

"The dust?

My stomach suddenly turned inside out as I realized what the dust was.

"OH SHIT, THE DUST! IT'S NOT DUST, IT'S PEOPLE. THEY DIDN'T LEAVE, THEY TURNED TO DUST. THE COMET TURNED THEM INTO DUST. OH FUCK!"

With a shriek, I backed off and quickly brushed off the people dust, which had come to cover my clothes.

"Ew, ew, ew."

So naturally I spent several minutes freaking out in the center of the 405 as the enormity of the situation dawned on me.

Everyone was dead…..absolutely everyone was dead. Except for me!

I'm all alone…..

 **Glad everyone is liking the story. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. I hope my strightjacket fits right

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters plus the movie "Night of the Comet" are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Night of the Comet**

 **Chapter 3 - I hope my straightjacket fits right.**

 **Tori's POV**

After spending a few minutes freaking out and getting every speck of people dust off my clothes, I finally managed to pull myself together. Well, pull myself together as much as the situation allowed.

This comet had come and when the Earth went through its tail, everyone must have been turned to dust. It was staggering, to put it bluntly. Something out of the science fiction movies I hated watching so much.

Yet in all this madness I was spared and for a time, Ryder was as well. But what about that freaky guy and what happened to Ryder?

Sitting on the deserted highway freaking out, wouldn't help me. I needed to get home. I'd probably find the same thing there as I did everywhere else, but I needed to get home.

So I hopped on the bike and kept driving. Every few blocks I'd stop and shout out.

"Can anyone hear me?"

"Hello?"

Not one time did anyone respond, I was truly alone.

Finally I got back to my neighborhood and as I approached my house, a began to feel an overwhelming sense of dread.

In the street in front of my house was the remains of a party, a grill, tables, cups, plates drinks, a boom box, and naturally clothes with people dust.

Looking to the house, I found myself not wanting to go inside. But I had to.

I took a deep breath and headed inside.

"Trina? Joyce?"

The oppressive silence only made my heart fall. At this point, I'd welcome the sight of my hated stepmother.

I crept upstairs and glanced in my dad and Joyce's bedroom, it was empty.

Only having one more to check, I reluctantly moved on. She was dead, I know it, my sister was dead. Just thinking that made my heart leap into my throat.

Approaching the doorway, I called out, probably in vain.

"Trina?'

Just then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, causing me to let out a blood curdling scream. Spinning around and backing up, I could see the sight of Trina also screaming.

After we stopped screaming, Trina glared at me. "What are you trying to do, give me a coronary?"

My brain at this point, simply stopped working and I just blankly starred at her. She shook her head and breezed past me into her room.

"Boy did you ever miss it last night." Trina said nonchalantly, as she walked to her mirror and checked her make up.

"Trina?" was all I could say or even think. She can't be real, I must be cracked.

"Joyce is really in for it, she slugged me last night, after I smarted off to her. Luckily she didn't knock out a tooth, our dental plan doesn't cover stuff like that."

Ok, everyone is dead and my sister is not only alive, but is worried about our dental plan. Just as I thought, things couldn't make any less sense.

Walking away from the mirror, Trina grabbed her radio, flipped it on and to my surprise, music came from it. "Oh and get this dear sister. I think Joyce and Brian spent the night together last night. Boy will daddy be pissed when he hears about that."

My mind has half paralyzed, but I finally got it working enough to form whole sentences. "Trina, what's going on?"

Trina smiled and walked past me, radio in hand. "Oh, I decided to run away last night, I even wrote a note. But I didn't have anywhere to go, so I hid in the next door neighbors, lawn storage shed." Trina then eyed me with distain. " Tori, put on some clean clothes, you look like hell."

"Oh."

That's right boys and girls, my sister, who's normally oblivious to anything that doesn't directly affect her, has somehow, totally failed to notice the end of the world. I didn't now whether I should cry or laugh at the utter absurdity of it all.

As if nothing was wrong, my sister started down the stairs. Still baffled and freaked out, I followed her down to the kitchen.

Looking at the kitchen, Trina frowned and pulled out a box of cereal and proceeded to put in a bowl. "Geez Tori, look at this kitchen, you just know Joyce will make us clean up her mess. Not that she'd clean anything. Well I woke up and came back. I was planning on going to the movies with my friends, Molly, Candice, Gwen and Marla, but I'm not sure if were still on. Nobody's answering there phone or any of my texts."

How could my sister not know that everyone's dead. Yeah, she can be rather dense at times, but this is just plain nuts. Perhaps I've just gone nuts, I certainly hope so. I really do. I just hope my straightjacket fits right.

Somehow snapping myself out of my haze, I said. "Trina, no one's answering, because everyone's gone."

Trina looked at me, and furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean gone?"

Needing to knock some sense into her, I grabbed and shook her. "Gone Trina, Gone, there all gone, everyone, everywhere. There's no one left."

Trina scoffed. "Yeah Tori, like everyone is gone."

Needing to show her, I grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the front door. "Come on?"

"What it, this is an 80 dollar sweater." Protested Trina as I pulled her out the door.

I got Trina to her front steps and walked to the remains of the party, where I spotted a familiar blouse on the ground. I then picked it up.

"Joyce isn't at Brian's. This is Joyce, this and some dust that's all that's left."

I then picked up a men's shoe whom I guessed was Brian's, then poured the dust out of it on the ground. "And this, this is Brian. The comet turned everyone to dust."

Trina's innocent expression, quickly turned into a frown.

"It's Saturday Trina, where are the kids?"

After looking up and down the street, Trina lowered her head, walked back in the house and closed the door.

Following her I walked in the house but stopped at our phone. Picking it up, I started to dial the numbers on speed dial, Grandma, the local pizza place, the doctor. But no one answered.

Huffing in frustration, I walked in the kitchen to see Trina pouring her milk in her cereal with lost look on her face.

"I can't get a hold of anyone Trina."

Trina seemed to ignore me and sat down with her cereal.

I then held out the phone, you try it, call one of your friends, or anyone, No one's going to answer."

"Ok, Tori you're scaring me. You won."

"I'm not trying to scare you Trina. I told you, this comet, it turned everyone to dust. Their all gone."

Before Trina could answer, we suddenly became aware that the song on the radio had ended and was replaced by an announcer.

" _Well that was number 32 on our top 40 countdown, Blastmaster by DJ Pokey and this is your DJ, Alex Morgan, bringing you the top 40 hits on this Saturday morning, we'll be back to the countdown right after these messages."_

That was followed by a rather obnoxious commercial for a local taco chain. The whole scene seemed downright surreal.

Trina then pointed to the radio. "He's not dead."

Could someone else be alive, a unaware Radio DJ, it seems very improbable but hope that someone else could be alive.

I then grabbed the set of spare keys to Joyce's car and moved to the door. "Come on, were going to the station.

As we drove to the station, Trina looked out the window and saw what I saw earlier, only clothes, dust and that ever present red haze in the air. Normally my sister never shuts up, today she watched it all in silence.

Arriving, downtown at the radio station a little while later, we headed right in. Just inside the door was a comfortable lounge/waiting area, but no one at the reception desk.

"Tori, do you think this happened everywhere, like in Barstow and Long beach."

"We can ask the DJ, he does the news."

"I never listen to the news."

"That's painfully obvious Trina."

"Don't worry Tori, Daddy will come and rescue us."

I really wanted to believe that, I really did.

 **No one's POV**

Hoping to find someone still alive, the girls walked past the desk, through an office area to a door marked studio 1. Next to the door was a red, light indicating that a broadcast was being sent from there.'

"Well here it goes." Tori said as she pushed the door open into the studio.

The dimly lit room,, was the size of a large bedroom, with a big console for the DJ with all kinds of machine, turntables and a microphone. Beyond that another door lead to a glassed in area where Tori guessed some sort of engineer would normally sit.

But no one was there, the room as empty. Yet, the could still hear the music playing over the loudspeakers.

Trina sat down where the DJ would sit and examined the microphone. "What gives."

All of a sudden there was a click as one machine clicked off and another one clicked on, that was matched by a change from music to the announcer.

Tori sighed. "There is no DJ. It's just a stupid tape."

"What do we do now?"

As the girls began to discuss their options, a figure suddenly appeared in the doorway and raised a pistol.

"FREEZE!"

The girls raised their hands at the commanding voice and looked to see the shadow of someone pointing a pistol right at them. Strangely, Tori thought the voice sounded familiar.

"We're freezing." Responded Tori, nervously.

The figure pointed to Tori. "You step out of the shadows and into the light. Now!"

Reluctantly Tori stepped into the light, thinking again, the voice sounded horribly familiar.

"Vega!" Cursed the voice from the doorway.

The sound of that word, plus the knowledge of who said, sent Tori nearly into shock. "JADE!"

"I said don't move Vega! Come one step closer to me and I'll put a bullet through your forehead."

Confused, hurt and upset, Tori cried out. "Jade it's me, I know your pissed at me, but I'm not going to hurt you."

"Step further into the light, show me your eyes." Jade ordered with the accompanying sound of a pistol being cocked.

Tori, paralyzed with fear, didn't move.

"5…4…3…2…"

Knowing that Jade didn't kid when she counted down, Tori complied and showed Jade her eyes. "Ok, you're not one of them, step back."

Jade then pointed the gun to Trina. "Ok, you behind the mic. Step out in the light and show me your eyes or I'll blow your fucking head off."

Trina stepped into the light and did as told.

"Trina, I should have known. Everyone else dies and the bane of my existence, the Vega sisters survive. I've truly died and gone to hell." Ranted the Goth bitterly, as she stepped out of the shadows.

Momentarily forgetting their nasty breakup and overjoyed by finding another survivor, Jade especially, Tori ran to hug the Goth.

Jade however immediately shoved the Latina back. "Get away from me freako. Or haven't you forgotten, we're broken up."

With a look of dismay, Tori reluctantly backed off. "I'm sorry, I was just happy to see you. I still care about you."

"Well I don't care about you nor am I happy to see you. I'm not even going to mention, fatso there."

Putting her hands on her hips, Trina fumed. "I am not fat, I'm a full figured and sexy woman."

"Who in the hell tells you that, the voices in your head."

"Fuck off Jade!" Snapped Trina.

Jade held the gun up. "Not a good idea, to tell the person with the pistol to fuck off."

Tori looked to the menacing looking pistol. "Where did you get that?"

"The cop that used to own it, well considering he's a pile of dust, he won't need it anymore. Besides, haven't you seen those fucked up, walking dead rejects out there."

Tori nodded. "Yeah, one tried to kill me."

For a moment Jade looked like she was going to say something, but instead shoved the pistol into the waist band of her jeans.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok Jade. How did you surivive, if you don't mind me asking."

Jade ran her hand through her hair and sat down on a couch along the wall. "Well I don't have anyone else to tell it too, so I might as tell you two idiots. It all started…..

* * *

As Jade started her story, some 110 miles away at the underground complex a group of scientists were listening to Dr. Stone.

"The comet has passed the earth and now is moving out of the solar system, so we can start getting to work. Preliminary checks, indicate the event effected the whole earth. Nearly all channels of communication, world wide that we've checked so far, have gone dead. We're still checking of course."

Dr. Hill, a tall woman with long brown hair raised her hand. "So what's the plan?"

"Well first we have to finishing surveying the effects of the comet on the population at large. Have they all turned to dust or were they affected differently in other areas. Of course one of our top priorities will be the search for other survivors, we've already gotten some signs of them, then..."

Dr. Stone was interrupted by a short fat man who hurried into the room, unlike the others who looked calm, he looked anything but. "Dr. Stone...we have a problem."


	4. Jade's story

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters, the movie, "The night of the Comet" are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Night of the Comet**

 **Chapter 4 - Jade's Story.**

 **We'll jump back a bit and tell Jade's story.**

 **Jade's Pov**

It all started last night at Andre's party. Since him and his grandmother moved out of that little apartment into that nice home, with a big patio, he'd been looking forward to throwing a party.

So naturally with the comet soon to arrive, he decided to use that occasion to do so. He invited us and a number of other friends and students from Hollywood arts. I understand his grandmother had plans elsewhere.

A fun party and another chance to rub Tori's face in my happiness. I just feel this compulsive need to do it, whether I'm happy or not.

Arriving at the party, I was none too happy to find out that Vega had to work. Actually that really irked me. But there was nothing I could do about it so I decided to try and party on.

But for some reason, my mood had been ruined and I didn't feel like partying much. Oh Beck was, hanging with the group.

So I just wandered the party and did what I do best, make other people feel worse than me, through the liberal use of insults and threats.

Well about an hour before the comet showed up, I got an email from my father of all people. He was at some swanky comet party, at the luxury penthouse apartment of a business friend of his. He told me that one the many guests was a movie producer who was the co-producer of "the Scissoring.

He told me that he talked to the host and arranged it for me and Beck to come if we wanted. Normally a swanky upper class party, would be something I wouldn't be caught dead in, but considering I could meet a producer of the Scissoring and enjoy some top shelf booze and food, I can certainly make an exception.

My father had little time for me and recently he's been making more of an effort to do things with me. I guess he felt bad about all those long business trips. Tonight he thought of me and know this was something I'd like, which was a pleasant surprise.

So I searched an found Beck talking to Cat.

"Hi Jade, I was just keeping him warm for you." Said the red haired girl, with an annoying giggle.

I just disregarded her and rolled my eyes. "Come on Beck, we're blowing this dump and going to a party uptown. Top shelf booze, Caviar and I'm told they have that Renaldo, that celebrity chef cooking the food. My dad said we could come. So say you're goodbyes and let's go."

Beck narrowed his eyes and stayed put. "What's in it for you? Besides, you can't just order me around."

"What do you mean what's in it for me? and I just did order you around."

Beck scoffed. "You hate parties like that. You think the people that attend them are stupid and shallow. So you must have a reason."

I huffed. "Ok, Ok, Thomas Doolittle the co-producer of the scissoring will be there. I want to meet him. I hear they're thinking of making a sequel. Maybe I could make some points with him, so he remembers me casting time."

Beck shook his head. "No, were here at a fun party with our friends and you want to run off because some guy who had something to with that stupid scissoring movie is there. We're staying."

Shooting me down was one thing, but calling the scissoring stupid, made my blood boil.

"The scissoring is not stupid and why won't you support me!" I shot back.

Beck normally backs, off, but stood his ground. "I do support you. Everyone supports you. You're just too selfish to know any better."

And it started from there, I just kept attacking him as Cat slunk way with a sad expression. Beck kept verbally jabbing back.

Eventually he let me have it. "I was stupid to get back with you. You're selfish, mean and paranoid, Tori was wonderful to you and you treated her like shit. I'm so fucking sick of you."

For a moment he tensed as I could tell he fully expected me to deck him, only Cat putting herself between us stopped me. Instead I screamed, turned on my heel and stormed off. So I hopped in my car and drove downtown.

The party was down town in one of those new glass and steel skyscrapers and I arrived in the lobby about 15 minutes before the comet arrived.

When I got to the elevator, I found a strawberry blonde woman of about 20 in a fancy dress waiting there. She made a pleasant smile, but the elevator arrived and ignoring her, I got in.

All was fine as we rode up until we passed the 20th floor when we both felt a jolt and the elevator suddenly stopped.

"Fuck" I cursed out loud ad I pressed the button for the penthouse once again.

However nothing happened, the elevator door didn't open and neither did it move.

"What's happening?" Said the other girl.

"What do you think happened, something went wrong and we're stuck. Or weren't you paying attention."

The girl shook her head. "No need to be so rude."

I then pressed the emergency intercom button. Moments later a voice came over the intercom.

 _"This is building security. We're aware of the problem and are working on getting you out. Is every one ok?"_

"We're just peachy, in fact, we've just started a game of checkers. Get us the fuck out of here." I roared."

The girl then spoke up. "I'm fine, please get us out."

 _"We've called the repair person, just sit tight."_

Now really pissed, I kicked the metal wall of the elevator and screamed. "Fuck." All that did was hurt my foot.

The girl gave me a disapproving look. "Well I don't like being in here either, especially with you, but you don't need to be so angry."

Sitting down in the corner I shook my head.

"I'm Stacy by the way."

"Jade." I muttered.

After some moments of silence, she asked. "How long to the comet. I was supposed to meet my boyfriend Steve, at the party. I wanted to be with him, when it happened."

Glancing at my phone, I said. "About 10 minutes."

I tried to text my dad that I was stuck in the elevator, but the signal was blocked. There was nothing I could do. So I sat and quietly fumed in the corner while Stacy, played solitaire on her phone.

Sitting in the elevator, some 10 minutes later, I wondered what the light show looked like, which only pissed me off more, cause I was missing it.

Another half an hour passed and I had missed the show, but we were still stuck. I pressed the intercom button.

"Hey, what's the status on those repairs?"

This time, there was no reply.

I pressed it again. "Hey buster, can't you hear me?"

Nothing.

This only further, increased my anger and began to pace back and forth like a tiger in a cage. Stacy just looked sad and played with her phone.

After 10 minutes of me pacing she said, "They told us to wait."

I shot her a dirty look and sat back down.

Impatiently I waited another hour in which Stacy made several attempts to speak with me, but Ignored them all. She was trying to be friendly, but I wasn't in the mood. I pressed the intecom button again, several times but no one answered.

I was angry, frustrated and helpless, which I hated utterly.

"Just try and sleep, they'll have us out." Stacy said before laying down.

So I punched the wall and after my hand stopped throbbing, I took her advice. I curled up in the corner and closed my eyes. I did manage to sleep, but fitfully.

Wakening up some time later, I was in just a foul mood as I was before. In addition my back hurt and I had to pee.

A pressed the intercom again in vain, but no answer.

Waking up Stacy said. "According to my phone, it's just after 8:30 in the morning."

"Fuck what are they doing, they leave us in here for almost 7 hours with no word. Who in the hell is running this place."

"We need to wait." Said the ever placid, Stacy.

I shook my head. "No way. I've been cooped up in this metal box, for almost 7 hours, I'm crabby, I'm tired, my back hurts and I have to pee. So we are getting out."

"How?"

I pointed to the faint outline of the trapdoor in the ceiling. "Up and out."

"I don't know."

"Come on Stacy, help me."

"They told us to wait."

"yes, they told us to wait, yet they've done nothing else. Now help me Up."

After a moment's hesitation, Stacy moved and helped me so I could reach and open the trap door. I then pulled myself up and onto the dirty roof of the elevator. Thankfully the door to the 21st floor was only 2 feet above the car.

"Do you see anyone?" Called out Stacy.

"No, I'll reach down, grab my hand."

So I helped Stacy up and moments later had the elevator door open.

"Oh my god, were free. Steve must be so worried."

"Whatever" I muttered as I helped her up and then got out myself.

We found ourselves in a marble floored corridor which led to some sort of Law office; but it was closed. Not caring about that, I made a beeline for a nearby bathroom and finally managed to relive myself and wash up. Stacy did as well.

"Now what Jade?"

"I'll tell you what, we go downstairs where then I royally kick the ass of whoever is in charge of this place."

I found the stairs and walked down 21 flights, as I had no intention of taking one of those deathtrap elevators. Arriving in the lobby, I was furious and ready to take the security guard's head off.

But it was empty.

The large desk with all the monitors and buttons where the security guard sat last night was unmanned.

"Jade? aren't those supposed to be manned 24/7?"

"Yes they are. Stay put. I'll check the john."

After calling out, "Hello" I checked out both the men's and women's rooms but both were empty. A quick walk of the ground floor resulted in me finding no one.

Now I was both angry and now just a bit perplexed.

Reentering the lobby, I found Stacy behind the security desk, holding up what looked like a pair of brown pants. She looked very puzzled. "Jade, look at this."

I walked around the desk and behind it was a guards uniform, belt, nightstick, 2-way radio, keys, shoes all on the floor. Plus there was red dust in and around the clothes.

"Jade what is this?" Stacy said as she dropped the pants.

Now I was really starting to wonder what was going on. "I don't know."

Stacy pulled out her phone, "I'm calling Steve."

"You do that." I said as I examined the dust.

As she dialed the phone, I picked up the 2 way. "Hello, is anyone there?"

No response.

I then spent a few minutes looking at the monitors for the security cameras, but they revealed no one, on any of the monitors.

After hanging up the phone, Stacy began to look worried. "Jade, Steve's not answering. I called my mom, my dad, my sister, my best friend, no one's answering. That's not right."

I nudged her and grabbed my phone, "Come on, let's go outside."

As we walked out of the buildings glass lobby, I started to dial, Beck, than Cat, then Andre, then my dad, but no one answered.

In the pit of my stomach, I began to sense something was amiss.

In front of the building was large open plaza with a huge fountain in the middle. At first everything looked normal; all the buildings were intact and even the fountain was running.

Stacy pointed up. "Jade the sky?"

I looked up to see the sky was covered from one end of the horizon to another with this bizarre looking red haze.

But I then noticed all the clothes. All over the plaza were more sets of clothes, but more than clothes, wallets, purses. With each set of clothes there was dust.

"Jade, what's happening?"

I vainly searched for some sort of answer, but none came. "I dunno."

Noticing something even more odd, I pointed to something off in the distance. "What do you see there?"

"It's the 110 freeway, Why?"

"What wrong with it?"

"Uhhh….I don't know."

"Stacy, that's one of the most busy freeways in the country, it has cars on it day and night, 7 days a week and though there are cars on it, nothings moving. Also do you notice something or actually the lack of something?"

Stacy was beginning to look quite jittery. "I don't hear anything."

I don't know why but I looked at the clothes and the dust. Last night when I arrived there was a huge crowd of people here, all waiting for the comet. One of the shirts on the ground, I remember some fat guy wearing. But all that's left is clothes and dust.

It didn't take me long to figure out, what was happening.

"Stacy, that dust. It's not dust."

"Wha…what is it."

Trying to ignore my own nerves, I stated bluntly. "All that's left of the people."

Stacy's voice started to shake. "That can't be….I'm calling 911."

While she did that, I examined the contents of a wallet discarded nearby. It contained over 110 dollars.

"Jade, no one's answering."

"IT CAN'T BE, YOU DIALED WRONG!" I snapped.

"You try then?"

I did and no one answered. Standing in the plaza surrounded by the powdery remains of dozens of people, I suddenly began to feel ill.

Stacy pointed across the street. "Wait, Jade! I see someone."

Looking over, I could see what looked like a man in an expensive suit, kneeling over something on the sidewalk.

"Come on, he'll know what's going on."

Walking towards him, I tried to make out what he was doing, but I couldn't. It wasn't until we got within 20 feet of him did I see what he was doing.

He was eating a cat.

For a brief instant we stood there in shock until he turned and looked at us. His eyes were a dull grey and deeply sunken in. His mouth was stained with blood.

Letting out an ear piercing scream, Stacy ran off down the street.

I would have followed her, if it wasn't for the fact that the freak in the grey Armani suit, charged me like a bull.

Not even thinking twice, I pulled my scissors from my boot and held it out. Oddly, not even seeming to care, he kept on charging and impaled himself on my scissors. However the force of him doing that knocked me backwards on the ground.

Pulling himself off my scissors he crawled up and tried to bite me. Half freaked out and pumping with adrenaline, I jammed my scissors deep in his neck.

The freak screamed, got off me and for a few moments, thrashed wildly on the ground before coming very still.

Only then did I realize, my hands were shaking and I was covered in his blood. Hundreds of hours of horror films never prepared me for this. I was in shock.

I fell to my knees, half expecting him to get back up. But he lay still.

A moment later I vomited.

It's undignified for me to admit to vomiting after killing some freak, but you go through that and not want to vomit, I dare you.

It took me a few minutes to mentally pull myself together. Only then did I approach the motionless man and kicked him. He didn't move.

Cautiously I pulled the scissors from his neck and other than some squirting blood, nothing happened.

I started to run at that point, I don't even know why. I just had to run and I ran in the same direction which Stacy had run. I had to find her, the one sane person left.

I found her 20 minutes later, or more to the point, what was left of her. She was lying on the curb in front of a closed Jetbrew.

Stopping dead in my tracks, I realized she'd been torn apart; her blood, now covering the sidewalk. One or more of those freaks must have gotten to her. Looking at her, I felt a deep stab of regret for rebuffing her attempts at conversation, not too mention I threw up again. I doubt I'll ever get that image of her lying dead like that, out of my mind, ever.

I loved the TV show the Walking Dead. So much so I never missed an episode. Now I found myself very much in a nightmarish, real world version of it and all I wanted was for things to go back to normal.

Not able to stand looking at Stacy anymore, I just ran in the opposite direction. Eventually one of those other freaked out things spotted me and started to chase me. I was going to try my scissors again, but as I turned a corner I spotted a parked cop car. Next to it, was a police uniform and a pile of dust.

There was also a pistol.

Sprinting the last few yards, I ran to the pile, pulled out the gun and promptly put 2 slugs in the freaks chest. Jerking backwards, he felt to the ground and didn't move. I stood there and just to be sure, put a bullet in its head. At least I could kill the fucking things, that did make me feel just a bit better, but not much.

I tried to use the police radio to call for help, but no one answered.

At that point, took the gun, extra ammo and just wandered in a daze. There was no one, just clothes and dust. At one point I broke into a Gap store and found myself some clean clothes. God I hate The Gap. A little while later as I passed an empty car with the radio still running. I heard the station and the DJ playing. So I made my way there.

 **No One's POV.**

Jade sighed deeply and looked to Tori and Trina. "So upon arriving here, I find you two dumb dumbs, which means I've gone crazy or gone to hell. I'm freaked out, pissed off and having the grandaddy of all bad days"

Tori tried to smile but failed. "At least you're ok."

Jade shook her head and lay back, closing her eyes.

Trina spoke a moment later. "Wait, how come us three are alive and everyone isn't."

"Cause God hates me, that's why. Stuck here with my cheating ex and her brainless sister."

"SHIT THE HELL UP. I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU!" Blasted Tori in a fit of frustration.

Jade momentarily opened her eyes, then closed them.

For about 5 minutes, all three girls sat there, listening to the taped DJ, talking happily about the upcoming Christmas Holiday.

Despite her ordeal, Jade did wonder why they survived. She then looked to Trina. "Hey Fatso, Where were you last night. When the comet came?"

"For the last time, I'm not fat. I had an argument with my stepmother, then spent the night in the neighbors garden shed."

Jade thought for another few seconds. "What was it made of?"

Trina shrugged, "Um…It metal, yeah, it was yellow and made of metal."

Jade nodded and looked to Tori. "Same question? Where were you?"

Tori hesitated answering for a moment before blurting out the answer. "With Ryder in the old fallout shelter beneath the theatre."

Jade laughed mockingly, "That figures."

"Jade, I remember Ryder telling me about it. The shelter was concrete, with a layer of lead and more concrete."

Jade tilted her head, as a thought formed in her mind. "And I spent it in a metal elevator. That's it."

"That's what?" Asked Tori.

"Metal. Each one of us, was in something that was made of some kind of metal, when the comet struck. Me in a metal elevator, probably stainless steel. Tori slutting away in a fallout shelter with lead walls and Wonderbrain in a metal garden shed."

Disregarding the insult, Tori nodded. "So the metal provided us with some kind of protection, from what ever happened to all the people."

"What about the freaks?" Asked Trina.

Jade closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Maybe those people were inside buildings, but not surrounded by metal. So maybe it provided partial protection. The comet affected them, but just enough to drive them mad."

Tori looked to Trina then to Jade. "You worried about Beck."

Jade fumed and bolted off the couch. "Of course I am."

The Goth then started to the doorway.

"Jade where are you going?"

"Back to Andre's. See if I have a boyfriend left."

Tori uneasily stepped forward. "Can I go? I'm worried about Them too."

Jade threw up her hands. "Fine, whatever"

Trina backed off. "I'm staying here, where its safe."

Tori quickly hugged her sister. "Just stay indoors and don't go anywhere, we'll be back."

"We'll be back." Mocked Jade, as she walked out of the studio.

With a final wave, Tori turned and followed Jade.


	5. What's left to do?

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and the movie "Night of the Comet" are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Night of the comet**

 **Chapter 4 - What's left to do?**

 **No One's pov**

"I'm driving." Jade announced, as they emerged from the radio station.

"Why?"

"Because you suck at driving. Not to mention if a traffic cone is in the road, you rarely miss it. Now give the keys"

Not wanting to antangonize the Goth further, Tori tossed Jade the keys and got in the car. Moments later, they were on their way to Andre's house.

Jade doing her best to ignore the Latina next to her, focused her eye on the road and just drove.

For the first few minutes, Tori didn't know what to say or even if she should say anything. The tense stillness in the car, soon became overewhelming.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about rush hour traffic anymore." Joked Tori nervously.

After briefly glancing at Tori, Jade resumed driving through the dead city.

About halfway to Andre's one of those strange freaks, this time a woman in some sort of waitress outfit ran into the road, at their car.

Before Tori could say anything, Jade sped up and it the freak, sending it flying over the car and onto the pavement. As they sped off, Tori looked back to see the freak lying still on the ground.

"You got it."

"Good. Save me from having to back up over it." Jade muttered.

"You know Jade, for a moment I thought you were really going to shoot me."

Jade scowled. "If you don't shut up, I just might still do that. You always did yap in the car."

Scowling right back, Tori snapped. You don't have to be so rude."

"Whatever."

The pair rode in silence rest of the way. All Tori did was look out the window in an attempt to see if anyone was still alive.

She didn't see a soul and that made the ride even more depressing. Only the radio and the tape of the DJ running from it, made the car ride even remotely bearable.

As the drove down Andre's street, Tori spotted a number of cars still parked in front of his house. She couldn't help but think, that any other day that would be good, but today it was depressing.

Pulling up to the curb and turning off the car, they both noted music coming from the house.

It was Katy Perry singing "Wakening up in Vegas."

Noting that a moment ago, when they turned the car off, the station was playing something different, the looked at each other with surprise.

"Jade, could someone?"

Not answering, Jade got out of the car and ran up to the house. "BECK!'

Quickly following Jade through the front door, Tori found the sad remains of a party cut short. Clothes, dust, cups, plates were scattered all over the living room in a chaotic fashion.

Following the sound of the music followed it onto the patio where she found Jade standing in in front of an Ipod dock as it kept blasting out music.

Jade stood in front if it, with a sad expression. "It's just on repeat. Probably been playing all fucking night."

Tori took a quick look, but there was no one.

For a few more seconds Jade starred at the doc, before letting out a scream and raising her pistol.

"GOD DAM IT." Jade bellowed as she put 2 bullets into the doc, silencing it.

It was then Tori took a look at the doc and said. "Uh Jade, that was mine. I borrowed it to Andre the other day. You could have just turned it off.

Walking away from the Latina, Jade casually put another bullet in the dock and wandered back into the house.

Only then did Tori see something that made her spirits fall even more. She had seen the pictures from the party and knew what Robbie and Andre were wearing. Only a few feet away, on the ground were the dusty remains of two of her best friends.

Feeling overwhelmed, Tori turned away and went back into the house.

"Where is he?" Tori heard Jade rant as examined various piles of clothes. Seeing Jade was both pissed off and armed, Tori silently helped Jade's search. She remembered Beck wearing a distinctive light blue t-shirt.

After a search of the lower level, Tori followed the angry Goth upstairs where upon opening the door of the master bedroom, the Goth froze.

After a second, Jade walked in with Tori right behind her. Lying next to the bed, was Beck's clothes along with Cat's pink dress and shoes.

"He's gone Tori." Jade said forlornly as she sat on the bed.

Feeling even sadder, Tori sighed and took another moment to look at the clothes. Something seemed odd.

"Jade, wait a second."

"What!"

Tori walked over and picked up Cat's dress. "Cat and Beck's clother are here, but no dust. There's always dust."

Jade got up and began to examine the clothes. "What? Where did they go?"

Turning her attention to the bed, Tori noted that it wasn't made, though the covers were pulled all the way up. Silently walking to the bed she yanked back the bedspread.

Lying there on the sheet were two vaguely human shaped piles of dust right next to each other.

Tori quickly guessed that Cat and Beck had been having sex, when the comet hit. Not knowing what to expect from Jade Tori backed into the corner.

Turning her head and seeing it a few seconds later, Jade exploded.

"ASSHOLES! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

After screaming at the bed, Jade stormed out of the room and quickly began to rummage through a small hall closet, where after pulling something out, returned to the bedroom.

Walking in, Tori could see it was a dust buster. "Jade what are you doing?"

Not responding Jade then proceeded, to quickly vacuum up the remains of Cat and Beck. When she was finished, Jade took the dust buster and stormed out of the room.

"What is Jade doing?" Tori wondered as she followed Jade down the hall to the bathroom. There Jade with a look of not anger, but of deep pain, then proceeded to pour out the dust into the toilet.

Then with a anguished scream, Jade flushed Beck and Cat down the toilet. "You were my boyfriend and my best friend, how could you do that to me. How. Why? What did I do…" By now Jade was crying. "How could you betray me. Cat you're supposed to be my best friend."

Feeling the need to calm Jade down, Tori said. "Jade, it's over, you're screaming at a toilet."

 **Tori's Pov.**

Jade turned to me, her eyes flooded with tears. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I so much wanted to ease her pain, but instead she ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I tried to follow, but before I knew it, she had gotten in the car and sped away.

I wanted to leave and was just about to find a car and some keys, I thought of something.

"My friends are gone, but there's one last thing I can do for them."

Silently I went in the garage, found a shovel and dug two shallow graves in the front yard. Of all the things I've done in my life, this by far was the very hardest.

Once that was completed, I retrieved the dust buster and went onto the patio. Just as I was about to vacuum Andre and Robbie up, I spotted under a lawn chair, none other than Rex Powers.

Picking him, up I dusted the little guy off and looked at his blank eyes. "Rex, if there was one time I wanted you to speak, it's now. Please."

Rex, the doll who always had something smart to say, remained silent.

Suddenly feeling weak in the knees and very overwhelmed, I sat down and burst into tears. I must have cried for at least 20 minutes, but in the end, everything was still the same. My world was dead and most of my friends with it.

But the emotional release, did make me feel a bit better. I needed to cry. I had to do it.

Once I wiped my tears, I looked to Rex. "I get it, Robbie's gone and you're overwhelmed too. Probably worried there are no Northridge girls to impress too. But don't worry. I'll take care of you. It's all I can do for Robbie. Come on, let's say goodbye."

With a heavy heart, I vacuumed up the remains of Andre, and spread them in his grave, then the same with Robbie. I even made up 2 little markers with wood, saying their names.

However, much to my chagrin, I tripped and fell into some weeds as I was walking back to the graves. But I covered them back up and holding Rex, I said.

"Andre, Robbie, you were two of the best friends a person could ever have. I'll miss you."

There was nothing left here, nothing left for me. So out of one set of clothes I found, I pulled the keys and once I found the appropriate car, started back for the station.

I arrived back a short while later to find Joyce's car parked in front of the station. Entering I found Trina reading a copy of vogue.

"Tori, I hate these new spring styles. The colors are too garish."

That's my sister, always concerned about the more important things. "Well the good news is that's the least of your worries."

With a shrug, Trina pointed to the shopping bags I was carrying. "What's that?"

"I stopped and got some food." I then set the bags down and pulled out Rex. "And a old friend."

Trina briefly smiled and placed him on the couch next to her. "No one else?"

I shook my head. "No, plus we found that Beck and Cat were sleeping together, well at least when they died."

"No way!"

"Yes, speaking of the devil, where is she?"

Trina pointed up. "On the roof. A while ago she was shooting out the window of the furniture store across the street, but she's since gone quiet."

"After I put the food in the break room fridge, I'll go up and talk with her."

Trina chuckled. "Are you sure you want to do that? She may just toss you off the roof."

Letting out a sigh, I shrugged. "Right about now, that might just be a good thing."

"You need to do more that talk, how about knock some sense into mega bitch."

"You know what Trin, you're right. Even before all this comet stuff, I was tired of her crap. We're having it out once and for all. "

Trina gave me the thumbs up, "Just be sure to get the gun away from her first."

I turned and headed to the stairs, ready to have it out with my ex.


	6. People fall sometimes

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters along with the movie, "Night of the comet" are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Night of the comet**

 **Chapter 6 – People fall sometimes.**

 **Note: In a few cases in this chapter, I have included dialogue directly from the movie. That will be in italics and thus was not written by me, but by the movies author Thom Eberhardt. I must give credit.**

 **No One's Pov**

As Tori headed up the stairs to the roof, she was a churning chaotic mass of emotions. Not only did she have to deal with Jade and all her crap, but the apparent demise of pretty much everyone she knew and society in general. Though she had cried at Andre's house and it was an emotional release, she still was in only just hanging on.

Her arm had begun itch, but she scratched it and pressed on towards Jade.

Making it to the roof, she found that a good section of it was some sort of patio, with chairs, tables, an expensive grill and some equipment covered with a tarp. Tori guessed that was broadcast equipment as she recalled the Saturday night DJ, would frequently broadcast from the rooftop patio.

But none of that was her concern; it was Jade who focused whom all her attention was focused on. The Goth was sitting in a plastic chair, her feet up on the railing that ran around the edge of the roof. Jade had placed her pistol on a small table next to her and was just blankly looking at the now dead city.

Tori had hoped to be honest, direct and hoped deal with some of the issues that remained between them. But essentially, talk it out.

However as Tori approached, Jade looked over for a moment with a distinct scowl and said.

"Beck cheated on me, you cheated on me, you both played me for a fool, now just leave me alone!"

Jade had made many jabs bout cheating and Tori along with denying then, did her best to take them in stride; though one of those did cause Tori to break off their relationship. But that one, due to her own grief and shock, stuck deep and hard, sending Tori over the edge.

No longer interested in talking, Tori ran the rest of the way and kicked the side of Jade's chair, causing it and the Goth to tip over sideways.

Landing on her side, with a painful thud, Jade snarled. "Ouch…..What the hell Tori."

But that's all Jade was able to say as Tori, crying tears of rage, promptly leaned over and punched Jade in the stomach.

"I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU….EVER!" Screamed the Latina.

"Uhhhhh….." Jade moaned as she quickly retreated away from Tori and tried to stand.

However she was unsuccessful as Tori, shoved her back to the ground and screamed once again.

"I loved you...I was faithful to you…..and you just kept saying I cheated. Kept watching me, not once even considering I could be true to you."

In all the time they had been together, Jade had never seemed Tori so utterly enraged. In fact there was a crazed look in the Latina's eyes that she'd never seen before. It was a look that actually scared her.

Not sure what was happening to Tori, Jade started to get back up as Tori continued to rant.

"Each time Jade, you accused me of cheating or just gave me that look was like a knife stuck deeper and deeper in my heart. Why were you so paranoid Jade, WHY?"

As if she wasn't scared already, Jade's blood went cold, when she realized that not only was Tori ranting, but was pointing the gun straight at her head.

"Tori…I….I…." Jade sputtered in terror as she realized right then and there, that Tori was now in the process of coming completely apart.

"fooled around on me….I know you did. It was only once, but I knew it."

The realization that Tori knew Jade's secret, caused Jade to tremble. "I'm sorry Tori…..I was drunk, we had a fight….."

"STOP IT!" Roared Tori as tears now flowed down her face like a river. "You're not perfect, I know, I loved you, I forgave you and tried to put it behind us. You were always suspicious, but after that you started to become more and more paranoid, accusing. You hurt me Jade, you really hurt me, even more so when you cheated. People falter, people stumble, people fall at times, I know. But you just kept up with it."

"I'm sorry." Croaked Jade as she knelt in front of Tori.

"Finally you just kept up with it, until I couldn't stand it anymore, you didn't trust me and obviously didn't love me, your heart had become so dark and cynical that you couldn't possibly think mine could be any different. So I dumped you and you ran to honest faithful beck. Well not so honest and for the record, I had no idea Cat and Beck were messing around and I'm sorry he hurt you."

Now more terrified than she'd ever been in her life, Jade pleaded. "Please don't kill me."

Tori shook her head and stepped back, "I'm, not going to kill you Jade. I couldn't kill you. But even know, I can still see it. You still can't believe I truly love you, that I never once considered, cheating on you."

Before Jade could even think of a reply, Tori stepped even further back and then placed the gun against her own head.

"Jade, there were 3.8 million people living in this city yesterday, now look at it, reduced to 3. Just three Jade. Almost everyone I know, I've ever know, my father, my grandmother, friends, cousins, their all dead all gone. All I have left is you and Trina and you still need to hurt me more and more by not believing me. What do I need to to make you believe in me."

Looking at her now suicidal ex-girlfriend, Jade in one horrible moment, realized that she had been wrong and not only had Tori not cheated, but never even considered it. Furthermore, Jade now knew that Tori was right. That her own guilt and cynicism and fear of losing Tori had poisoned her own ability to believe Tori could be faithful and as a result deeply hurt Tori. That combined with the stinging knowledge that Beck cheating on her, caused an emotional dam that had built u, deep within her, to burst.

Feeling utterly horrible for what she had done to Tori, Jade tearfully pleaded. "I'm sorry Tori….Please….I believe you…..please don't hurt yourself…give me the gun."

For a moment neither of them move or spoke, the only sound being a nearby speaker playing the radios station downstairs. Jade, as emotionally distraught as she now was, realized the wrong move or even word would result in disaster.

"Tori, please. Yes, I fooled around once. I'm sorry, please forgive me. The guilt it ate me up, I became paranoid. I said if I cheated, that you had to cheat, it was the only way I could deal with it. At the same, time the thought of possibly losing you drove me nuts. I was horrible to you, Beck was right about that, I was. Please forgive me. I'm sorry, I love you, I still do. Just hand me the gun please. I've lost everything too. Please don't leave me…forgive me please….."

Tori had gone over the edge, but Jade's emotiona and honest plea for mercy, slowly started to pull her back. Still holding the gun to her head, Tori looked deep into Jade's tear-filled eyes and found herself unable to leave Jade and convinced of her remorse.

Dropping the gun to the ground, Tori limply collapsed sobbing as Jade, also in tears, pulled Tori into her arms.

As the girls continued to sob and hold each other, Trina having gotten bored, had wandered back into the broadcast booth. Sitting in the now vacant chair where the DJ would have sat, she spent several minutes, looking at the console and how it ran.

At the moment several tapes were alternately playing music, advertisements and the taped voice of the now dead DJ.

While everyone knew that Trina, was largely talentless as both a singer and actress, the elder Latina did have one acute talent. She was good with electronic things, in fact she was very good with them. Whenever someone in the house got a new stereo or some other electronic gadget, Trina took only minutes to know how to both install and work it.

It was something Trina took for granted and in fact, tried her best to ignore. She wanted to be a singer/actress and had convinced herself that she would be one day a superstar. The ability to figure out some simplistic piece of electronics didn't interest Trina in the slightest and in fact she considered it a hindrance to her impending career as a mega superstar.

But sitting there with nothing to do, Trina spent several minutes looking things over and in no time, had the basic functions of the broadcast terminal figured out.

Spending a minute listening to the taped DJ chatter she muttered. "I could do better than that. He plays stupid stuff anyway. Justin Beiber, come on."

A second later, her vision came to a switch marked, override. It would allow her to override the taped stuff and broadcast live.

World ending events not dampening Trina's dreams of superstardom one bit, she looked at the switch again and smiled.

"I could do better than that."

So making a decision that now was her opportunity to shine and bring some life back into the dead city, Trina started to increase the sound levels of the station and it the override switch.

A distinct click marked the tape on the nearest machine turning off as a sign above her lit up saying, "On air"

Trina then rolled her chair to the microphone and thought. "World, here's Trina."

 _"Testing…1..2..3..4"_

Hearing her own voice come from the instudio monitor only spurred her on further.

 _"This is_ Trina Vega, _one third owner of the greater Los Angeles Basin, speaking. You guys? Is Anybody there?"_

Trina who's capacity for self-delusion was matched only by her technical prowess, assured herself. "Of course there out there."

Moving to the mike and putting on the headphones so she could hear herself properly, Trina then began to address, "Her public."

"Well boys and girls, how about that for a colossal party pooper, we're all having a great time, comet comes by and whoosh, everyone's turned to dust. Well almost everyone, God recognized my talent and decided the new world needed me. And yes, we're in a brand new world. With a whole new set of rules. And I Trina Vega, your Diamond Diva is here, to entertain, educate and delight you with my presence."

Next to her was a large rack of CD's and spotting one she liked, Trina pulled it out and put it in the machine.

"Ok, now let's get the party started with the Black Eyed peas, with their hit, Let's get it started, Hey Fergie if your still alive, stop by the studio. You can be on the Diamond Diva show."

Letting the cd play, Trina who was quite pleased with herself, did a little dance and quickly picked out her next song. It was her station and she'd play whatever she dam well pleased.

As the first song ended, Trina came back on. "Ok, that was the Black Eye's Peas, but before we get to our next song, let's get back to our new world. Lots of new rules. So, for example, with so few people still alive fashion faux pas's will be a lot easier to spot. But don't fret your Diamond Diva will give you some stellar fashion tips later on."

Trina the queued up her next song,

 _"And here's some other changes, Most of you guys had finals this week, hook later, they're history, they're canceled. The legal drinking age is now 10, but you will need I.D., let's be real._ Now on to one of my personal friends, she came over to my house and everything, Ke$ha with Tik Tok"

Upstairs, on the roof, Jade and Tori had been crying and holding each other for several minutes when they suddenly became aware, through the speakers that Trina had taken over the radio station.

Somehow hearing the overly self-assured Trina talking not only about herself but as if nothing was wrong, actually caused both of them to laugh.

"Tori, your sister's on the radio."

Continuing to laugh at the utter absurdity of it all, Tori shook her head. "She's in her element."

After a light moment, Jade wiped her tears and looked to Tori. "I know this is the worst of all possible days to ask this, but might you be interested in taking me back."

Tori simply threw her arms around Jade and held on. Jade had talked her down and proven that she did love her. It was an insane situation, but knowing that Jade still loved her, made it bearable

Not saying anything else, the pair held each other as the music played. They had lost the world, but somehow found each other.

A few minutes later Trina once again came back on after her latest song ended and looked at the phone next to her _. "I'm taking requests from all you teenage comet zombies on the hit line, 555-4487. Get it, 555-Hits"_

With a chuckle, Trina started to play the next song. It was only then did she realize the phone had lit up.

Someone was calling.

 **So we had a tense situation on the roof with Tori breaking down, but Jade pulling her back. I figured with all the strain they were under, a breakdown would be more than likely. Plus Trina's found her calling as the Diamond Diva, LA's newest and only living DJ.**

 **The question is Who's calling?**


	7. Contact

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and the movie, "Night of the Comet" are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Night of the Comet**

 **Chapter 7 – Contact**

 **Again, there are a spot or two where I take dialogue directly from the movie. That will be in italics and was not written by me.**

 **No One's POV.**

Oblivious to the phone call Trina was receiving, Jade and Tori silently held each other on the roof of the radio station. While the talking, or more to the point, shouting was done, it remained an emotional moment.

Jade had admitted that she had fooled around on Tori after a fight and that was the cause of her paranoia about Tori cheating on her. But Jade was in for a surprise when she learned that Tori already knew about it and had done her best to simply forget it.

After a few more moments where they took solace in their renewed relationship and at the same time hid from the horror all around them, Jade helped Tori back up.

The pair spend a moment looking into each other's eyes, then Jade pulled the Latina into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Tori. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Things, my emotions, my guilt just got out of control. Then all this crap with the comet happened and I just got worse. It was just that one time, I swear."

Tori nodded and wiped the last of her hears. "I know it was the one time. Natasha Bauman, who's in…or was in honor's choir with me, told me she saw you and that girl leaving the party and were rather hot and heavy. You made up with me and I could see the guild in your eyes and the remorse, so after some consideration, I decided to quietly forgive you and try to move on. But in retrospect, I should have said something, confronted you with it, forced us to deal and work through it. I thought that by keeping quiet, it would all just go away. But it only made is worse."

Jade quickly took Tori's hands. "No, stop right there. Don't blame yourself one bit. I was the one who cheated, got paranoid then when you broke up with me acted like a megabitch. Please don't feel bad. I'm the one that needs to feel bad in fact. I want you to hit me. To punish me for what I did."

"What?" Tori said with a scrunch of her face.

Jade let go of Tori, pointed to her face and backed up. "Hit me, make it even for the pain I've caused. Do it. You knocked me down, but that's not enough. Do it."

POW!

The next thing Jade knew she was on the ground and her jaw was throbbing in pain.

"You actually hit me?" Said the very surprised Goth as she looked up to Tori.

"You told me to hit you." Replied Tori with a slightly pleased look, as she helped Jade off the ground.

"I didn't actually expect you to do it. You're Tori Vega. The nice sweet girl, the one I love so much."

Tori crossed her arms and frowned rather fiercely. "So you offered to let me hit you, not actually expecting me to do it.

"Well the offer was genuine and I knew it was a possibility that you'd actually deck me, but to be honest. I didn't expect it."

Tori stood for a moment and leaned in closely to the Goth. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes." Said Jade with a slight whimper.

Tori then kissed, where she punched Jade in the jaw and smiled. "GOOD!"

It was just then that Trina burst through the roof door, where she was greeted by the sight of Jade rubbing her jaw, which was already starting to bruise.

"What happened?"

Tori smiled. "Jade and I made up, then I belted her for cheating on me."

"About friggen time…..Uh..guy's…I just got a call on the hit line." Trina said as she disappeared back down the stairs.

The fact that Trina had gotten a phone call, brought Tori and Jade quickly back to reality. After picking up the gun and putting the safety back on, Jade took Tori's hand and quickly followed Trina back down the stairs.

For a while Tori thought that Trina, her and Jade were the last people on earth, but now she had the stunning news that they weren't alone. Rushing back into the studio, Tori promptly asked. "Who was it?"

Looking a bit flustered, Trina responded. "I'm not sure, the phone went dead."

By then Jade had picked up the phone to see if anyone was there. The phone was indeed dead, not even a dial tone. Irritated by not knowing who had called, Jade hung up the phone and grabbed Trina's arm.

"You got to know something, who was it?"

"I don't know."

"Come one, you have to know something!" Demanded Jade.

"Jade, leave Trina alone." Responded Tori.

"They said they were in the desert, part of some kind of research group."

Desperate to find news of any other survivors, Jade only got frustrated by the lack of info and gripped Trina's arm harder. "Where in the desert?"

"I forgot!"

Jade gritted her teeth. "Remember, you stupid wench."

"Jade stop it!"

* * *

110 miles away in one of the conference rooms of the think tank, the entire argument between Jade, Tori and Trina could be heard over a loudspeaker as Trina had forgotten to turn off the mike.

For several moments, Dr. Stone, Dr., Hill and several others listened, as Jade, with growing impatience, kept pressing Trina for information, causing Tori to tell Jade to back off.

Eventually Dr. Stone turned down the speaker.

"I think they'll stay where they are. Then we can pick them up."

The psychologist of the group, a middle aged man with greying hair, named Dr. Rosen, spoke up. "The station to the girls represents normalcy. As long as it continues to operate, I doubt they'll venture far from it."

Dr. Hill, the woman with the long brown hair, who had been standing in the corner with a distinct frown stepped forward. "For the record, I'm opposed to this. We don't need to bring them or anyone else to this facility."

Not looking happy with Dr. Hill's statement, Dr. Stone, shook his head. " _What about the disintegration factor, do you just want to let it happen_."

"We haven't established for certain, that the condition is progressive." Shot back Dr. Hill, rather defensively."

Several feet away a rather rotund man with glasses cleared his throat. "Audrey, every test I've run has indicated that it is progressive. We're beyond the point of uncertainty. Partial protection results in a slowing of the overall process, that of a total drying of the body fluids, but the end result is the same, a pile of calcium dust. There isn't any doubt."

"That's why we shouldn't bring them here! There isn't any hope!" Dr. Hill, said getting combative.

Dr. Stone looked rather disappointed with is female collogue. "So you just want to throw in the towel, give up."

Dr. Hill nodded, with a look of determination. "Yes."

Dr. Stone, looked at Dr. Hill coldly for a moment, then to the others assembled in the room "It's going to be dark soon and I don't want to have any of us running around the city at night. We'll pick them up tomorrow."

Just then a tech with a lab coat, stuck his head in the door. "We've got some indications of more survivors, nearby in Costa Mesa."

For the first time all day, Dr. Stone smiled. "More, that's even better."

"Fuck!" Cursed Dr. Audrey hill, under her breath, as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Back at the station, realizing Jade was getting nowhere, by starting to yell at Trina forcibly separated them.

"You two, stop it. The phone went dead and Trina can't remember what they said, that's that. We can't turn on each other. They can find us."

Trina nodded. "I do remember one thing they said."

"What?" Said Tori.

Instead of answering right off, Trina went around to the mike and spoke into it.

"Hey there in radio land, sorry to cut into the song, but your Diamond Diva has a rather important public service announcement. Some nice people at a think tank called me and gave me a warning which I'll pass onto you. Some people, were partially protected from the comet, while they didn't turn to dust right away, they were affected of sort of gone insane. What happened to the others is happening to them, but only slowly. My sister encountered on of them. These people are very dangerous, stay away from them. The most important feature is greyish and deeply sunken eyes. So listen my lovely's, keep a sharp eye out and be careful. Back to the music."

Tori thought for a moment as a sad expression formed on her face, "So the guy in the alley I ran into, he was one of them. He must have….killed Ryder."

"And killed Stacy." Jade said as she sat on the couch.

After scratching her arm, as it was getting itchy, Tori sat down. "Now what?"

Jade looked at the time on her phone, "I's just after 3:00. I haven't eaten anything since last night. I'm really hungry."

Tori quickly hopped off the couch. "I got some soda's and some of those frozen Chinese meals from the store on my way back from Andre's. Nice at least not having to pay for it. Let's heat it all up and eat on the roof."

Trina hit a switch on the console. "As soon as this song ends, I'll put one of the tapes back on and join you."

Some 20 minutes later, the trio was sitting at one of the tables on the roof, trying to ignore the ever present and very unatural reddish sky.

"At least we have power." Trina said, trying to be upbeat.

Tori looked down the street to a gaudy neon sign advertising a car wash. "I don't know how long it will last."

After taking a bite of her rice, Jade said. "We've lucked out. It will probably stay on for a few weeks at least."

Tori tilted her head, scratched her still itchy arm, and made a mental note to find some skin lotion. "How?"

"The new power system, it's called Alpha. My dad did some consulting for the company that installed it. He told me about it. Thousands of solar panels in the desert, combined with all those windmills up in the hills, produce the power, and this big supercomputer runs it all. It's all automatic. It was a pilot program and just went online a few months ago."

Trina smiled. "Then I can stay on the air."

While Jade just shook her head, Tori thought of something. "What about water?"

Jade shrugged. "It's still running. No idea how long it will run. But since there's no one other than us three flushing any toilets, so there's little demand, it may last a while. Let's hope."

"Maybe those think tank guys can help us? Keep it all running" Said Trina, with a hopeful tone of voice.

Jade took yet another bite, and then spent a few moments looking at the nearby empty buildings. "We can't depend on them. But that begs a larger question. We're here alive in an empty city, probably one of the very few humans left alive. What do we do?"

Neither Tori nor Trina had any answer.


	8. Road Trip

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and the movie "Night of the Comet" are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Night of the Comet**

 **Chapter 8 – Road Trip**

 **No One's POV**

The girls, not sure of really what they should do next, finished eating their dinner in relative silence. A silence that was only matched by the eerie stillness of the empty city surrounding them.

Though as they were finishing, Jade rubber her now bruised Jaw. "I can't believe you actually hit me."

With a shrug, Tori finished the last of her microwave, sesame chicken. "I actually told Cat to do that to me once and she punched me, so fair is fair."

The thought of Tori getting hit, caused Jade to involuntarily smile. "Oh yeah, that's when Cat was dating that Danny guy, who used to be your ex. You were all cheesed off, cause Cat was dating your man. I will admit, you arraigning the cheese fountain to explode, got my attention. I was quite impressed."

Tori nodded. "Yes, Danny dating Cat was not something I wanted to see. Even if I couldn't have him."

Trina thought for a moment. "Didn't Cat and Danny break up like a week later when he got busted by the cops for selling weed?"

Tori made a noticeable chuckle. "True, Danny got busted and they had to break up. So sad."

"Well it was lucky for you that the problem worked itself out so quickly." Trina noted.

Tori scoffed. "Luck had nothing to do with it. Who do you think anonymously told the cops, he was selling weed?"

Jade who was in the middle of chewing the last few bites of her food, started to laugh and as a result had to spit it out. That caused Tori and Trina to laugh in turn.

After the laugh, Jade kissed Tori on the cheek. "God I love it when you're a bitch."

Tori smiled, "So my little love tap, doesn't bother you anymore."

"Yes, it still does, I only like it when you're a bitch to other people." Jade quipped, with a shake of her head.

Trina at this point, grabbed her plate and got up. "I think, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Try to keep the bloodshed to a minimum please. I've got a radio show to do. Now that it's getting dark, I'll call it, Nights with Trina. Can't keep my listeners waiting."

Jade waited until Trina had walked through the door that lead back downstairs, then scowled. "Other than us and those think tank guys, what listeners."

"Leave her alone Jade. It's what she wants to do. Who knows, there may be a few people out there."

"Like those bloodthirsty psychos out there. I saw one in a 800 dollar suit, eating a cat."

"No Jade, real people. It's possible. But in any case, she's not harming anyone, so let's humor her."

"Fine."

After a quiet moment, Tori reached over and slipped her fingers into Jade's hand. Despite her hand being slightly cold, as it always was, feeling Jade's hand in hers was something she had greatly missed.

"Jade?"

"Yes."

"When all this happened, you were the first person I thought of. I worried about you."

Jade lowered her head for a moment. "I'd been a bitch to you the last few months and you still managed to care for me."

"Jade, I never stopped loving you. I know it sounds strange, considering I broke up with you, but I never stopped."

"Vega, you were the first person I thought of, when I realized what happened. Not Beck, you. The thought of you dying, sickened me. When I first realized you were alive, I was happy, but at the same time, very angry, confused and still in shock. I'm sorry again. I never stopped loving you."

"It's going to be alright. We're together now." Tori said in a soft voice.

Jade smiled and cleared her throat. "Tori, I just want to say, that I'm sorry for all the pain I caused. It's been tearing me up inside for months. I love you Tori Vega and there is no one else I want to be with. Even if I had to give you up to get all the other people back, I wouldn't. I was a shit, but I plan to spend the rest of my…no our lives making it up to you."

Tori instantly blushed. "Let's just be happy together. The world is gone, but I have you and I think that's all I need."

Tori and Jade for the next few hours, the pair talked softly about how much the felt for each other, while they reaffirmed their love for each other. Jade of course, apologized a number of times, for being such a bitch and each time Tori told her she was forgiven. Losing the rest of humanity was a painful thing, but the fact that they had each other, made it bearable for Tori and Jade. They knew that with each other, they would make it.

During the conversation, Tori's arm still itched quite a bit, but she ignored it. Being with Jade, it was easy to ignore everything else.

"It's already dark, I think we should stay here tonight. I think I saw a pull out couch in the station manager's office. We can sleep there and Trina can sleep on one of the couches in the waiting room." Tori said as they got up to head back inside.

"That works."

"Then maybe tomorrow we can start to look for a place for us to live. You know a place with a nice view and a large comfy bed." Tori said with a wry smile.

Jade returned the smile, but stopped. "I like that. I have to do something first."

"Ryan."

"Your brother. He's or at least was going to college down at the University of California, San Diego."

Jade sighed. "Yes. Through my parents rather nasty divorce, my brother Ryan really made an effort to watch out for me. It brought us together. I need to see if he's alive."

"I wish I could tell you he was, but…."

"I know. I just need to see for sure. I hope you understand. I'll go down there and come back. I'll just be gone a few hours."

Tori nodded and gave Jade a soft kiss. "I understand. I do."

"You can keep my gun."

"No you keep it. For your safety. There's a police station a few blocks from here. When it gets light, I'll cruise down there and see what I can get. You have a car right?"

"Yeah, it's a new Honda Accord, I found a set of keys in one of the remains at Andre's party, so I took the car. Like everything else around her, no one has any use for it. Might as well be mine."

While Tori always considered herself an honest person, she couldn't argue Jade's point. In fact the food the ate, she had simply taken from a empty grocery store. As far as they knew they were the only residents of Los Angeles and for all intents and purposes, it now belonged to them.

While Trina continued her broadcast, Tori and Jade worn out from a long day decided to go to sleep on the pull out bed in the station managers office.

Her arm still bothering her, Tori did managed to find some skin lotion in a desk in the sales office and placed it on her arm which by then had developed into a rash. The lotion helped to decrease the itching but not stopped it. She had had rashes before, but in the back of her mind other suspicions began to form.

So wanting to keep the rash out of sight and out of mind, Tori suggested that they sleep in their clothes in case some of those freaks show up and they needed to make a quick exit. Oblivious to the real reason, Jade thought Tori's idea was logical and in no time, they were lying together in bed.

Managing to keep her mind off her ever itching arm, Tori cuddled closer to Jade. "I love you Jade."

Running her hands through Tori's hair, Jade purred. "I love you too. Nothing can part us now."

After thinking about her arm for a moment, Tori responded, while hiding her slowly forming angst. "I'm glad."

Trina stayed up for a while, continuing to broadcast. Mostly she talked about herself and in the last part of her show, had Rex Powers on. Rex not being able to talk, had to have Trina do his talking for him.

Around 11 in the evening, Trina put a tape that would run 12 hours and went to sleep herself.

A few hours later, Jade was in the bathroom, coming out of the stall when she saw Tori washing her face.

"Hey there Vega, sorry if I woke you. I just had to pee." Jade muttered sleepily as she walked up to the sink next to Tori's.

Not responding, Tori simply kept her head down and continued to wash her face.

Sensing something was wrong, Jade tapped Tori on the shoulder. "Something wrong?"

The Latina abruptly looked up at Jade, to reveal greyish and deeply sunken eyes. Jade, shocked, stumbled back and tripped, falling backwards on the floor.

Jade tried to crawl back but Tori pounced quickly and sunk her teeth deeply into Jade's cheek, biting off a huge chunk of it.

"Nooooooo….." Screamed Tori as she suddenly sat up in bed, trembling.

Jade, waking quickly put her arms around Tori. "What's wrong?"

For a moment, Tori looked at her and then proceeded to check her out, as if to see if she was hurt. She quickly realized that she had a nightmare of her attacking Jade. Only when she was finished, did she speak; her voice shaking.

"I had a nightmare, one of those things got you….."

Seeing Tori was not only frightened, but very upset, she quickly held the Latina Tight.. "It's ok now."

"Are you sure?" Tori said, shedding a tear.

"Yes. We're going to be fine."

Tori didn't say anything more, but quickly whimpered until she fell back to sleep, which took a while.

Jade woke up around 10 am hoping for a moment the events of the last day were somehow a dream, but the reddish sky, quickly deflated that hope. Looking over at her lover, she could see Tori was still asleep. Not wanting to wake Tori, she kissed her on the head and quietly slipped out of bed.

Wandering out of the station managers office she found Trina once again broadcasting.

"You at it again, Trina?"

The elder Vega, happily nodded. "Morning Diamond Diva show, lots of up-tempo dance music to start the day plus survival tips. My daddy taught both me and Tori all about guns and how to shoot. We're going to be talking about how to properly accessorize your handgun in the next hour, want to join in on the discussion? I'll even let you speak on air."

Jade quickly rolled her eyes. "Um…I'll pass. Look, I told Tori, I'm heading off to San Diego for a few hours. She's still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her. So just tell her I'll be back in a few hours."

"Ok. Just stay safe."

"Like you care about my safety." Jade said, with an amused look.

"I don't but Tori does and I'll have to deal with her crying for a week if she loses you, so for my sanity, please stay safe."

"I will." The departing Goth said.

Exiting the station, Jade looked up and down the street and as she expected, no sign of anyone. Not wanting to be gone too long she quickly drove home.

Until a few days ago, she lived only with her dad. Her mom, after the divorce had moved to Atlanta with her new man. She had hoped she find her father at home, but there was no sign of him having returned from the party. Only recently did her father start to make an effort to bridge the gap between them. Jade could help but feel a deep pang of regret that she now never would be able to get closer to her father.

After showering, changing and eating lunch. Jade made the drive down to San Diego. All she saw was more of the same, empty roads and abandoned cars. The entire way, she didn't see a single soul. Normally it would take 2 hours plus, with traffic, but today she made it in just under an hour and a half; driving 95 most of the way.

She could have driven even faster but, she held back in hopes of seeing another survivor. When she got to San Diego, she spent an hour, fruitlessly driving around, looking for survivors. There were none. Giving up the search, Jade arrived at the campus just before 2 in the afternoon.

It was just before Christmas and instead of students getting ready to head home for the holidays she found anutterly deserted campus. Here and there, she found the remains of several large, comet parties, with the usual array of cups, plates, clothes and the ever present dust scattered about.

Jade deep down she knew what she'd find, but ultimately she realized that she would never feel right if she didn't at least try. They were never close growing up until their parents' divorce, when he really made an effort. They had gotten much closer since then, with Jade talking to him at least every other week. It was just something she had to do.

After driving through the campus, looking for signs of life, she finally pulled up in front of large cream colored wooden structure with the Greek letters, Alpha Epsilon Rho. Ryan, her brother had joined the fraternity in his freshman year and that is where he lived.

Getting out of the car, Jade took a deep breath and slowly walked to the house. A party had been held here as well, Jade could tell by the multitude of plastic cups scattered around. Pressing on Jade walked inside and up the stairs to her brother room.

Finally she got to the room marked, " _Ryan West_." and pushed it open.

It was as small single room, with a bed, small couch, TV, desk and a closet. On the walls were posters of far off exotic places. Places that someday he hoped to visit.

Any hopes she did have of finding her brother were quickly dashed by the pile of dust and clothes she spotted on the couch.

"Damn."

Entering the room, she could see that not only his, but another set of clothes and dust, belonging to a female was right next to his.

Managing to make a sad smile, Jade lamented sadly.. "At least you didn't die alone. I'm sorry Ryan. I'll miss you brother. Thank you."

Among her brothers remains, besides the clothes was an old Timex watch that belonged to their grandfather. It was something that Ryan cherished greatly as they were quite close. Not wanting to leave it behind, Jade sadly took the watch, wound it up, and slipped it on her wrist.

"I'll take care of this watch for you, brother. It's all I can do now."

Creak.

The noise was soft, but distinct and instantly snapped Jade to attention. It was someone on the stairs as Jade had made that same noise as she had come up the stairs only a few moments ago.

"Shit!" Jade silently cursed, as she realized that not only was she alone, but had stupidly left her gun in the car.

Taking a deep breath, Jade pulled out the scissors from her boot and stepped out of the room into the hallway. It was quiet again and for a moment she thought she had just been hearing things.

She looked to the right, where she had come from, the hallway was empty. Then she looked to the left, towards the back of the house, empty. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she sensed someone was in the hallway behind her.

Turning around Jade's heart nearly jumped out of her chest, to see it wasn't just one someone, but three someone's.

Blocking the hallway where she had come from, were three college age girls. The one on the right had very dark hair and a pink tank top and shorts. The one on the left had long blond hair, and was wearing red shorts and a white t-shirt that said Tri-Pi with three PI symbols on them.

The third one which stood in the middle, had brownish hair, wore tight black shorts, a red bikini top , a choker around her neck and was holding a clipboard Oddly enough, Jade noticed a strange and strong resemblance between her and the third one, but at the moment it hardly mattered.

Any other day the sight of three sorority girls would simply fill Jade with disgust, but these three, with their greyish and deeply sunken eyes, filled Jade with dread.

The middle one smirked, showing just a hint of her bloodstained teeth. "Oh goody, a new….recruit! Come on girls….let's GET her."

"Yeah Heather, let's get her." Answered the one in the Tri phi t-shirt.

One at a time, Jade could handle, but even with her scissors, 3 against one, seemed a bit much. So Jade being brave, but not a fool, ran the other way.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FUCKING SOROITY, YOU FREAKS!" Jade screamed as she found and headed down the back steps.

Undeterred, the three sorority freaks, chased Jade down the stairs and out the back door. Jade just ran, away from the frat house through a back yard, and onto the street. Glancing back, she could see they were still hot on her trail. She could stop and probably stab one, maybe two, but the third would almost certainly get her.

"It's not nice to run. Stop, so we can eat you!" Yelled Heather, the sorority girl in the red bikini top.

Running down the street, Jade spotted a convenience store/gas station on the corner, just ahead. Parked by one of the pumps, was a car with a gas hose still in the tank. Jade began to sprint as fast as she could as an idea came to her.

"Perhaps if I can find the keys, I can drive off in the car."

Arriving at the car, Jade saw no sign of the drivers remains and quickly guessed he was inside the store, the bathroom or had simply stepped away for the pump. Not having time for a search, Jade noticed something else. The pump was still active. Someone had been pumping gas and while the nozzle had clicked off automatically when the car filled up, nothing else had been done.

Struck with inspiration, Jade swiftly yanked the nozzle out of the car and started to pump gas. Waving the nozzle around, Jade sprayed gas all over the car and the pumps, before dropping the still pumping nozzle on the ground. Quickly a pool of gas formed on the ground, around the car.

Seeing the 3 sorority freaks were nearly upon her, Jade yanked out the lighter she always carried, backed off, lit it and threw it into the gas.

With a huge whoosh, the pool of gas, the pumps and the car quickly burst into flame. Feeling momentarily safe as the flames were between her and the girls, Jade took a moment to catch her breath. However, of the three sorority girls, the one with the pink tank top and the one with the Tri Pi t-shirt ran straight towards the flames. Jade started to move off, but the pair ran through the flames and quickly caught fire themselves.

The one Jade thought could be her twin, smartly ran around the flames.

Once again sprinting, Jade had gotten about 15 yards, when a sudden explosion from behind her knocked her off her feet. The car and gas pumps had suddenly exploded, obliterating the two sorority girls that had run through the flames.

Pulling herself off the ground, Jade spotted her doppelganger about 30 yards away, while she had run around the flames, she had also been knocked down.

"You killed my sisters." Screeched Heather, the sorority freak, as she pulled herself off the ground.

Feeling the heat of the flames, Jade moved off into the street. "Now you and me, let's dance…. Jade started, to say when she felt and to her horror that she realized that she had dropped her scissors by the gas pumps.

"Double Fuck!" Jade cursed as she began to run once again.

Past the gas station was a business district that catered largely to students. Jade spotted a pizza place, a coffee house a bookstore and yet another store that brought a smile to her lips.

The front said _, Ed's sporting goods_ and below that was a sign. " _Open all night for our special comet sale_."

Jade made a beeline for the store and quickly ran inside, with Heather right behind her. As with the car, luck was with Jade, as just inside was a display of Louisville slugger baseball bats.

Jade grabbed one and gripped it, just as Heather entered the store and charged.

Waiting until the freak was within 4 feet of her, Jade yelled, "Batter up!" and swung.

Jade had always hated baseball and had never played it only when forced, such as in gym class. As she swung, Jade worried that he lack of skill would cost her.

BAM… CRACK…..

Were the noises the bat made, as first his connected with the side of Heathers head and then broke in half. The insane sorority girl collapsed in heap, blood now covering the side of her head.

"DIE, TRIPLE PI BITCH!" Jade then grabbed a second bat and then proceeded to smash Heather skull until it broke open and a reddish grey mass, oozed out of her head.

Once satisfied she was dead, Jade retained the blood covered bat and staggered out of the store.

As she did, she looked to see that the fire from the gas station had now spread to the bookstore next door. If there were more of those things, the fire would certainly attract them, so Jade ran off.

Needing a car, Jade took a look around for one, but stopped in her tracks as a sign on the side of a building quickly caught her attention.

 _"WORLD FAMOUS, SAN DIEGO, AUTO MUSEUM."_

Jade couldn't help but smirk. "Well I need a car, might as well get a good one."

10 minutes later Jade had broken in the museum, to see a line of shiny new and classic cars, there were Corvettes, a Delorean, a model T and many others. But one quickly made Jade heart leap with joy.

It was a black muscle car, but not just any black muscle car. The car sat by itself in area that made it look like the desert and next to it stood a single man in black leather.

Above that a sign said.

"1973 Ford Falcon XB GT Coupe, The world famous car from 1979's MAD MAX!"

Dropping the bat, Jade stepped over the velvet rope and ran her fingers along the shiny black hood. Just touching it, made Jade tingle all over, as Mad Max was her favorite non horror film of all time.

Then in a perfect Australian accent quoted a line from "The Road Warrior." " _Last of the V8 interceptors_."

Not even considering any of the other cars, Jade dug up the keys in the office and then filled up the engine, with oil, gas and anti-freeze.

Turning the key in the ignition the car quickly roared to life, giving Jade a thrill, second only to sex with Tori.

"Baby!" Jade said as she put the car in drive, drove off the display and out the front window.

Driving the car was like driving a dream and Jade couldn't help but burn rubber and fool around, testing the car to its limits.

Having no more business in San Diego, Jade as quick as possible put distance between her and the city, heading back to her love Tori. She had taken too long and by now had been gone several hours. Turning on the radio, to Trina's station she expected to hear the elder Latina, but strangely it was only playing a tape.

After a moment of worry, Jade dismissed it. "Her and Tori must be doing something,"

It was just short of 3:30 when Jade in her new pride and Joy pulled up in front of the radio station. She just had to show it to Tori and was quite excited to be back.

Running into the station's lobby, Jade called out. "Tori, Trina you got to see my new car."

"They're not here." Said a strange woman, in a calm tone of voice.

Looking to the sound of the voice she could see it was a woman in her 40's with long brown hair in a grey jumpsuit and wearing sunglasses. She was sitting on the couch with a brief case next to her.

With a snarl, Jade quickly advanced on the woman. "Who are you?"

Not getting more than 3 feet, Jade froze when the woman pulled a gun and aimed it directly at her forehead.

"Dr. Audrey Hill, Phd in both Medicine and Biochemistry. You must be Jade. I've been waiting for you."

 **A big Cliffhanger, but you'll have to hold on for just a bit. We're going to backtrack with the next chapter and you'll see what happned to Tori and Trina and exactly what lead up to this point.**

 **Did the three sorority girls sound familiar, like from a certain movie Liz Gillies is in right now.**


	9. A trip to the mall

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and the movie, "Night of the Comet" are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Night of the comet**

 **Chapter 9 – A trip to the mall.**

 **Again there are a few cases where I'll use dialogue straight from the movie. That will be in italics and was not written by me.**

 **This chapter will follow Tori and Trina, while Jade is off in San Diego, nearly getting killed by psycho sorority sisters. So chapter's 8 and 9 are happening at the exact same time.**

 **No One's POV.**

Though Jade left her to sleep in, Tori actually woke up only minutes after Jade had left; it was just after 10:15.

Waking alone, Tori immediately began to worry something was wrong. A moment later, Tori could hear Trina over the speakers in office telling some story about how beautiful she was. As annoying as it was, it was comforting to know that at least Trina was ok.

After wiping the sleep from her eyes, she walked to the studio, where Trina had just started to play a song.

"Trina, did Jade leave?"

Trina, who was wearing headphones and sitting in her DJ spot nodded. "Yeah, she left about 5 minutes ago. Said she be back in a few hours."

"Hey do you want to do something. I was going to get some guns. We could use some shooting practice. It's been a while since daddy took us."

Trina smiled. "Sure. I've been on since 7 Am so I could use a break. Where are you going to get the guns?"

"There's a police station about a mile from here. I was going to drive down and see what I could find. Back in a jiff."

"Ok. Just be careful." Shouted Tina as Tori left.

Tori took a few minutes to clean herself up and put on an ton of skin lotion to try and stop the itching. The rash on her arm and the itching it caused, remained on her mind, but Tori told herself it was nothing and forced it back down in her mind. Then she heated up a breakfast burrito she found it the break room fridge and then headed out to the police station. It was where she thought it was, but to her disappointment, it was a small police substation.

Getting out of her car, she strained her ears for sound; signs of any of those freaks. The only thing she could hear was the wind.

Confident she was alone she walked inside the deserted police station and began to search.

Some 20 minutes later Tori returned to the station with a small bag.

"So what did you get me?" Chimed Trina.

Tori frowned. "Not much, all I found was a Glock and 2 mac 10's, with ammo."

Trina eyed one of the two mac-10 sub machine guns with distaste. "Yuck. Give me a second, I'll put on one of the longer tapes and we'll go outside."

Outside a few minutes later, they walked a short way down the street until they found a blue mini-van parked on the street. Tori then handed her sister a mac-10 and a clip.

"Age before beauty."

After briefly glaring at her sister, Trina took aim and sprayed a volley of bullets into the front end of the car.

A hissing sound could be heard and then various fluids could be seen leaking out of minivan.

Trina checked her gun then fired again, but after a few rounds the mac-10 jammed.

"Damn." Cursed Trina as she stepped back to clear the jam.

Tori took her gun and sprayed the back end of the mini-van, shooting out all the windows. With a smile, Tori eyed her handiwork; not a single shot missed.

"Tori, I hate mac-10's they're small and conceivable but utter crap. _Daddy would have gotten us uzi's_."

"We'll excuse me for not getting you something more, trendy."

After clearing her jam, Trina resumed firing and kept going until she had emptied her clip. By now the once pristine minivan was a bullet hole filled wreck.

Satisfied they had not lost their touch with guns, both girls sad on the curb and as they got in the habit of doing, looked to see if anything or anyone was around. The streets remained empty.

"Tori, do you know, Mitch McCoy."

Tori thought for a moment. "Senior in band I think, right."

Trina sighed and nodded. "He was cute and really nice. My friend Madison told me he was going to ask me out."

After a moment of silence a tear came to Trina's eye. "Madison, _She was flunking algebra and trying to figure out some way to keep her parents from finding out_." Another tear ran down Trina's face. " _Really lucky break for her._ Now they never will."

After putting her arm around her sister, Tori kissed her on the head. "I'm sorry Trina."

Trina, feeling better, wiped her tears and smiled. "Thanks sis. _Do you want to go home and change."_

Suddenly leaping up, Tori then grinned. "Trina, do you have any cash?"

Not sure what Tori was up to, Trina shook her head with a puzzled expression. "No."

" _Good, cause you don't need it_."

Tori then pointed down the block to a sign advertising the nearby, Uptown Mall " _THE STORES ARE OPEN_!"

With a giggle, Trina took her sister's hand and started down the street.

At that moment 110 miles away in a small workroom of the, think tank's, underground complex , a very tired and word out looking Dr. Audrey Hill, sat at a computer looking at some figures and taking notes.

She took a moment to type something in, but an error message told her she had entered on of the commands wrong.

"Shit." Muttered the scientist.

She typed it in a 2nd time, this time correctly.

On the screen some figures appeared and after studying them, she shook her head and wrote on a pad of paper a single world.

 _ACCELRATION._

Below that she wrote the word, Symptoms, which she followed by writing.

Mamary loss.

"Fuck." Cursed Audrey, as she erased the word and then spelled the word memory correctly.

There was a knock at the door and Audrey turned to see Dr. Stone standing there. " _We found survivors. How long will the blood tests take?"_

" _Not long_."

"Good, come with me."

Turning off her computer, Audrey got up and followed Dr. Stone out of the room and down the hallway, towards the elevator that led to the surface..

"I need you to go with the others into the field, we're going to conduct the blood tests there."

Seeing the rather dour expression on Dr. Hill's face as they entered the elevator, Dr. Stone gave her yet another disappointing look.

"We put it to a vote and we decided how things were going to be done. You still disagree. You just like being the odd man out."

"Yes."

"But it all boils down to our mission, to survive."

"Nowhere in that mission statement did it say anything about bringing survivors here." Dr. Hill retorted sharply."

Dr. Stone, said nothing in reply as the elevator glided to a halt and they proceeded out. Donning a pair of sunglasses, Dr, Stone then opened the door to the outside just as some people were getting out of the think tank's helicopter.

While two of them were the think tank's guards, the other two were what looked like a 7 year old Asian girl and a 11 year old blonde haired boy, both looking somewhat confused and wearing bathrobes.

Seeing them here, made Dr. Hill's blood instantly boil. "Children! Dr. Stone! Children! Are you serious."

Dr. Stone, looked unmoved and pointed to the helicopter. "I've had enough of your shit. They're taking off in the chopper 10 minutes, for the city. You better dam well, be on it. Am I being clear! That's an order."

"Yes sir!" Responded Dr. Hill, with a utterly hate filled glare.

Back in the city, the Vega sisters, who were excited by the prospect of a free shopping spree, arrived at the mall quickly and broke in. The stores were all closed of course, but Tori spotted what appeared to be a pile of dust and a security guards uniform, near one of the escalators.

Hoping she could find what she needed, she searched and moments later held up a huge set of keys.

"Key's to the kingdom!"

"Let's shop!" Trina said, now nearly giddy with excitement.

"Where first?"

Trina then pointed to the super upscale, Negovanlis Department store at the other end of the mall. "Forget the low rent Forever 21 and The Gap, let's hit that."

"Race you!" Tori said taking off.

In no time, not only were the girls inside the department store, but in fact found the fuse box and began to turn on the lights and music. Soon the whole store began to come alive, the fact that the store was still decorated for Christmas made it even more festive.

Alone in shoppers heaven, with no money needed, the girls quickly forgot the outside world and ran amuck amongst the designer clothes, shoes and jewelry.

Time lost meaning as they tried on everything they even remotely liked. Even the stuff so expensive they wouldn't have normally even thought of looking at. Soon, the girls began to make piles of the stuff they wanted to come home.

Tori even found a few things she thought Jade would like and tossed them on the pile.

"So Tori, what's your latest find." Trina said as she dropped 4 boxes of Jimmy Choo shoes on her pile.

"A mink for me and a 4 dark skirts for Jade. Come on, let's get some diamond rings. After all you're the diamond diva."

Her eyes nearly bugging out her head, Trina nodded quickly.

As the girls continued their shopping orgy, they failed to notice something. Several of the security cameras on the ceiling had been following their movements.

On the top floor where the security office was located, 4 figures, stood in front of the bank of monitors, watching Tori and Trina intently.

The leader of the group, who was wearing a dark coat, dark sunglasses and at least 3 diamond necklaces looked to his companions.

"It appears we have some shoppers! Go see if they need any….assistance?"

The others nodded, after grabbing some weapons, left the room.

Downstairs, the girls were trying on rings, when suddenly the lights started to go out and an oddly familiar voice came of the loudspeakers.

"Well hello Negovanlis shoppers. I hope you plan to pay for all that nice merchandise. So pull out your MasterCard, Visa or American express."

A chill ran through Tori as she realized they were not alone. It was a second later that she remembered leaving her mac-10 in the perfume department. Looking to Trina she said quietly. "Gun?"

With a fearful look, Trina pointed to the shoe department, which was at least 20 yards away.

"Trina, get your gun…Go!'

In the dark, amongst the sales, rack they dashed. Tori reached the perfume department and much to her relief, her gun was where she had left it.

Trina on the other hand reached the shoe department, to find her mac-10 now missing.

Again that voice, which Tori thought familiar but couldn't place spoke again. "If you've lost something, you can visit our lost and found, which is located on the 3d floor by housewares."

Gun in hand, Tori crept around, trying to figure out where their watcher was. Looking up she spotted one of the active security cameras.

"That's it." Tori said as she shot it out plus several other that were in view.

"Get her!" Came the voice over the loudspeaker and seconds later a spray of gunfire blasted the wall directly behind Tori.

After ducking out of the way, she quickly returned a few rounds towards the young miss department, which is where the gunfire was coming from. Tori quickly realized she was facing more than one shooter.

Trina on the other hand was weaponless in the shoe department, but could see 2 dim figures that were shooting at Tori. So she did what she could and started to throw shoes at them.

Naturally the returned fire and while they were shooting at Trina, Tori quickly ran around and managed to flank the two gunmen in the young miss department. So in short order a gun battle began to rage between Tori in the women swear department and the two figures in the young miss department. In the dark, bullets sprayed everywhere, shattering glass, store displays and even mannequins.

Trina took the opportunity to run up some nearby stairs to the 2nd level, which looked down on the main floor.

Meanwhile outside, several people from the think tank stood by their helicopter which was parked in front of the think tank.

A guard in a grey uniform, flack vest and m-16 came out of the station. "No one's in the station."

The other guard who doubled as their pilot, who was examining the minivan that the girls had shot up, shouted. "This is really recent. They can't be far."

"Where did they go?" Said Dr. Myers, who was a short pudgy man with dark hair.

Dr. Rosen the psychologist, looked around for a moment and then spoke up. "Think for a second, you're a teenage girl. That girl on the radio and her sister, she said they're teenagers. Where would a teenager go when they were bored? Shopping. There are tons of stores and even a mall nearby, they've got to be in one of them. Come on, let's search"

Back in the store, Tori in the dim, light could see the two figures, who were both in black and wearing sunglasses retreating into the perfume department.

Above them, Trina shouted. "Eat this!" Then the Latina heaved a 40 inch flat screen TV over the railing at the gunmen. With a huge ear splitting crash, the TV landed only feet from the pair of gunmen.

Fleeing the retuning gunfire, Trina turned and ran, right into what looked like a pale teenager, with a buzz cut and sunglasses. Not even thinking about it, Trina slammed her knee into his groin. As the guy heaved over in pain she punched him and fled back down the stairs.

However as she reached the bottom, she wound up running straight into the gun barrel of the 4th one.

Right then, Tori was creeping around, wondering just where the gunmen had gone, not to mention her sister, when spotted Trina and 3 others guys on the balcony above.

Placing a pistol to Trina's head, the leader of the group, in that same familiar voice said. " _If bachelorette number 1 doesn't come out in half a tick, I'm going to ice bachelorette number 2. Got it?"_

Silence.

"I'm sure you heard me. I'm not kidding around Miss." Said the leader of the group, who was holding the gun to Trina's head.

Tori while creeping around, trying to think of what to do, suddenly spotted the pale teen with the sunglasses and the buzz cut directly in front of her. Even better, his back was to her.

Moving quickly, she stuck the gun in the back of his head and twisted his arm behind his back. "Move asshole." She commanded, as she pushed him into the open.

"Hey you….I have one of your people. Right here." Shouted Tori to the figures above.

The man with the gun looked to his companion and then down back at Tori. "Chad, get this, what a small world. Oh my god, it's Tori Vega!"

"Cool beans Allen, Cool beans. Where's Jade? I knew you couldn't resist us."

As if things weren't bad enough, Tori stomach began to churn as she realized who was up there. It was those two creeps from Nozu, Chad and Allen. Now they were two of those flesh eating freaks and that was the worst of all possible worlds.

"Fuck you….just give me my sister back and I'll let your buddy go."

Chad smirked at Allen and then pointed the gun down at Tori. "Tori, _I can't have you holding one of my people hostage_."

"You fire and his brains will be splattered all over the shoe department. " Tori said forcefully, as she pressed the muzzle of the gun to her hostages head.

Looking just a bit fearful, Tori's hostage said. "Chad, she's not fucking around."

Chad quickly responded. "Tori, _you're not getting the point, I can't have you holding one of my people hostage_."

Then with a quick, move, Chad aimed the gun at Tori's hostage and put 3 bullets into his chest.

Horrified that he'd shoot his own friend, Tori screamed. "You're crazy."

Chad laughed. " _I'm not crazy I just don't give a fuck_! Now drop the gun and get your ass up here."

Having no option, Tori dropped the gun and walked up the stairs. She was quickly greeted by Allen who lead her and Trina at gunpoint, to one of the larger storerooms in the back.

Once there,Allen and another teenager, both wearing sunglasses, tied Tori and Trina to some chairs.

Once secured, Chat stepped out, smiled and ran a single finger up Tori's cheek.

"You and Jade were mean to us. Sang to us and made us look bad. Now you come into our, yes our department store. Just think of it, a few days ago we were stock boys, now we own the place. Now you come and steal from the four…now three of us."

Trina glared back. "What do you want us to pay for that stuff?"

Chad leaned in and took off his sunglasses to reveal deeply sunken grey eyes, leaving no doubt he was one of those things.

"No, what we want is what we wanted before, babe sandwich, remember Tori?"

Trying to humor him, Tori smiled. "Yes, I remember that."

"We want that, only this time, we're being quite literal. _Let's play a game, it's called scary noises."_ Said Chad with a maniacal grin, as he pulled out a pistol and placed it against Trina's forehead.

Trina her heart pounding, flinched as Chat pulled the trigger, but while the pistol made an audible click nothing else happened.

"Now wasn't that click really scary."

With slight chuckle, Chad walked over and placed the pistol against Tori's forehead. Terrified out of her mind and expecting to die, Tori whispered.

"I love you Jade."

CLICK

"Wow, this one was really scared. I like this game. Wait a second, is this gun even loaded."

Chad looked at the gun and walked around to Trina, then pressed the cold steel against her temple. "Of course it was, I just needed to wait! It's the next one. You ready for a really scary noise."

An instant later, there was not one but two bursts of gunfire and much to Tori's surprise, neither she nor Trina were the targets. Chad, Allen and the third guy, however, all fell over backwards as someone had shot each of them multiple times.

Half in shock and half terrified, Tori sputtered. "What? Who?" What?"

A man in a grey uniform and a flack vest with an M-16 came rushing up. "Are you two alright? We're with the think tank. Looks like we found you just in time."

Tori "We're…we're fine. Thank you."

The two guards quickly untied the girls and rushed them outside where Dr. Hill, Dr, Rosen and Dr. Meyers were waiting for them. After some quick introductions, Dr. Hill began to examine The girls, and quickly drew some blood for her blood tests.

Trina turned out to be fine and while Tori looked ok, she noticed the girl itching her arm, constantly. She then raised Tori's sleeve to reveal the rash and after a second of studying it, put the sleeve back.

Dr. Hill told the girls to wait and walked over to her colleagues, several feet away.

"So what's the verdict?" Said Dr. Myers.

"The older one, Trina, she's fine. The other one, Tori' she's been exposed. There's no point in taking her. You can take Trina, I'll wait around for this Jade person, to show up. They said she'd be back in a few hours. When she comes, I can run the tests on her."

Dr. Rosen looked briefly at the girls who were chatting off to the side. "What about this Tori?"

"As soon as you leave, I'll put her down with a massive dose of potassium chloride. She'll be dead within a minute. You can all go, I'll stay behind take care of it."

Dr. Myers put his hand to his chin. "I don't feel right leaving you alone, I'll stay with you."

Dr. Hill protested quickly. "I can do this alone."

"No I insist."

"Fine." Relented Dr. Hill.

That decided, Dr. Rosen walk over to the girls. "Trina we've talked it over and would very much like for you to come with us. We want to interview you and learn furthermore what you did to survive; it would be giant help to us and possibly to other survivors. We have hot food, hot showers and its safe."

Loving the attention as always, Trina agreed. "Sure."

Tori on the other hand looked a bit worried. "What about me? I'm still waiting for Jade?"

"My friends, Dr. Hill and Dr. Myers will stay with you. We'd hate you to miss your girlfriend, so. They'll wait with you. Plus we can give her a good checkup too. See if she's healthy. Then you can come to our complex and you can all be together. They both have side arms and can protect you if needed."

"Ok."

Trina then gave a big hug and walked away with the others, leaving only Tori, Dr. Hill and Dr. Myers.

"Tori?" said Dr. Hill. "I'd like to examine you a bit further. It's better and safer if we do it back in the store."

Not suspecting what was going on, Tori walked back in the store while telling the others about Jade and how they all survived. Back in the store, Dr. Hill pointed to bedroom set display.

"Why don't you lie down? I want a look at your rash."

As Tori lay down, she for the first time, openly expressed her worry. "I have this rash and it's really itchy. I'm really worried. I just got Jade back and I don't want to hurt her. Please am I going to be alright?"

Dr. Hill smiled and pulled a syringe and a bottle out of her briefcase. "You really lover her don't you."

"I do."

"Well don't worry, I have something for you."

"She sounds nice." Said Dr. Myers, who was standing about 15 feet away.

Tori couldn't help but laugh. "She's not, but I love her anyway."

After preparing her injection, Dr. Hill, prepped Tori's arm for injection. "This will help you."

"I won't be infected anymore?"

Dr. Hill shook her head and pressed the needle into Tori's arm. "No. you'll feel a bit sleepy and when you wake up, you'll be just fine. Jade will be here and you'll be just fine."

"Thank you Dr. Hill, you're wonderful…..You're right I'm feeling sleepy already. Powerful stuff, isn't it."

Just close your eyes and rest.

Within seconds of the injection Tori found herself barely able to keep her eyes open. She struggled for a few more moments and then after a strange floating sensation, closed her eyes.

"Is it done, Dr. Hill?"

Dr. Hill grunted and shut her briefcase. "Yes, what do you want me to do, shoot her in the head to be sure? This isn't the walking dead you know."

"No, I just wanted it to be quick. So she wouldn't suffer."

Dr. Hill got up, grabbed her briefcase and walked over to Dr. Myers. "Whatever. Look I don't think we need to stick around, I doubt this Jade person is coming Back."

"I disagree, we should wait and at the radio station."

Dr. Hill took a deep breath and exhaled. "Look, Dr. Myers, you were right, the condition is progressive, but the process is also accelerating. It's not a matter of weeks; it's a matter of days if not hours."

"What about our mission? We have a duty?"

Dr. Hill waived her hand as if she had had enough. "Brian, I'm not going to debate this anymore. It's pointless to take anyone else back. I won't be a part of it."

Dr. Myers, agitated and concerned by her attitude, moved his hand towards his shoulder holster, but stopped, just short of it. "We have our orders."

After eyeing Dr. Myers hand which hovered near his gun, Dr. Hill quipped offhandedly. "You think I'm actually going to shoot you? Come on. I'm a doctor, not a assassin."

With a nervous laugh, Dr. Myers relaxed and dropped his hands to his side. "No, of course not, I'm just jumpy, that's all."

Then without warning,, Dr. Hill had pulled her own gun and fired two bullets right into his heart. His mouth falling open in shock, Dr. Myers, staggered back and collapsed to the floor, dead.

For a brief moment, Dr. Hill coldly examined her handiwork, before picking up her briefcase and headed for the radio station.

It was there she'd wait for Jade, in the lobby. Sure enough, Just over an hour later, an excited looking Goth girl of about 17 burst into the station lobby.

"Tori, Trina you got to see my new car."

"They're not here." Answered, Dr. Hill calmly.

With a snarl, Jade quickly advanced on the Dr. Hill "Who are you?"

Jade however, stopped dead in her tracks, when Dr. Pulled her gun.

"Dr. Audrey Hill, Phd in both Medicine and Biochemistry. You must be Jade. I've been waiting for you."

 **Ooooh…You thought the cliffhanger was big before. Now it's massive. Things look quite grim indeed. But I won't keep you in suspense for very long.**

 **Let me know what you think and please review.**


	10. The Most important lesson of all

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and the other movie, "Night of the Comet" are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Night of the Comet**

 **Chapter 10 – The most important lesson of all**

 **Jade's POV**

The last thing I expected, coming back from San Diego, was to find some pistol wielding scientist, pointing a gun at my head. But foremost on my mind was Tori and even Trina.

"Where are my friends?" I said with an accompanying glare.

Dr. Hill held the gun up a little higher and looked it over. "This is the big gift this year for Christmas. Really big. I'll miss Christmas."

What in the hell is she talking about?

Before I could say anything else, she put the gun down next to her on the couch. "Want it? Only used once."

First she points it at my head, then she offers it to me, what the hell. Still I decided to keep my distance, just in case. Now I was both nervous and confused.

"You're one of those think tank people aren't you?"

Dr. Hill nodded as she casually opened her briefcase. "Yes. You know I didn't think they had the balls to do it. I really didn't. Boy was I wrong. I should have just been a stripper, the pay's probably better. Who knows, I might have even had a social life."

"Wrong about what?"

"Our facility, in the desert, all the latest technology, underground, blast shielded, independent power and water. It cost millions and millions and should have worked."

She wasn't making much sense and that only made me more nervous. In any case, something was very wrong.

Dr. Hill continued as she pulled a syringe and a small bottle out of her briefcase. "Only, except some genius forgot to shut the vents and left the fans running. All of us in the facility, we were exposed."

"Exposed?"

"Yes." Dr. Hill pointed to a notebook on a nearby table. "I wrote it all down for you, I'm starting to forget things. I had to get it down before it all went. I have 2 PhD's and I can't even remember my sister's name anymore. It's all going. As I said, I never thought they had the stones to do it, but they did."

Now I was really beginning to worry as my eyes kept going from her gun to her. "What was that?"

"Dr. Stone, head of the project and the others are hell bent on finding a cure, before they all turn to dust. That's at least the good news. Cause in less than 2 days, you won't need a gun to deal with me and the rest of the freaks, all you'll need is broom and a dustpan. No more freaks after that, we're all slowly dying."

Please God, don't have it be Tori, please. "What did they do?"

"They found two survivors in Long Beach. They brought them in, questioned them, told them they'd be safe, then put them under, induced brain death and put them on life support. All so they could keep them alive, solely for the purpose of harvesting their blood in for use in a possible cure. Downright fucking ghoulish, if you ask me. They don't care who they hurt or kill, they want the cure and they'll stop at nothing to get it."

I now literally began to tremble with worry, as I had no idea where Tori was or what was happening to her.

Dr. Hill paused, as she filled the syringe with a clear liquid from the bottle, then prepped her own arm for injection.

"Please tell me where's Tori." I pleaded.

"Don't worry, she's safe. We found her and Trina, about to end up as a meal for some crazy guys at the Negovanlis department store. Trina was fine, so they took her. I couldn't stop that. But Tori had a rash and I told my friends that meant she was infected or exposed, whatever you want to call it."

The look of worry on my face must have been quickly evident, as she quickly reassured me.

"She's not though. She does have a rash, but it was caused by something else entirely, Toxicodendron diversilobum. That I remember, I won't for much longer though."

Hearing that strange name, made my heart shudder, "What's that?"

Dr. Hill injected herself and grinned. "In other words, plain old, Poison Oak. She must have brushed up against some of it recently and it caused a mild case. I used to be a camp counselor and behind the archery field, there was a huge patch of it. Every year 2 or 3 campers would get into the stuff. I knew that type of rash anywhere, cause I've seen it enough times. I can't remember what it's called anymore, but you'll find in the notebook, the name of cream you can get any pharmacy. Just apply it liberally 2 or 3 times a day for a couple of days and it will go away.

That was literally a load off my shoulders. "Thank god"

"But the rash from the Poison oak, gave me a perfect excuse not to take her. I told them I'd stay behind and kill her and wait for you. That way she'd be safe, from my rather ruthless colleague's. You'll find her in the Negovanlis department store, on the 1st floor, by the bedroom sets. I only sedated her for a short bit, she'll wake up soon. She's fine, but I can't tell you what long term exposure to the dust in the air will do to you. But for now, you'll all be fine."

"What about Trina?"

Laying her head back on the couch, Dr. Hill sighed. "They have her and two kids. I never wanted this Jade. I wanted to help people. The fact that they were going to do this to innocent people was wrong, period. I'm not going to toss my morality out in exchange for a cure. I refuse to do that. When I became a doctor, I took an oath, not to harm. Unlike them, I still take it seriously. I'm one of the good guys Jade, you've got to believe me. I did what I could. All you need to know is in the notebook. You can still save them."

Just looking at her I could tell she was looking sleepy. What the hell did she inject herself with? "I do Dr. Hill, thank you, for saving Tori."

"Jade, if the human race is to survive, it's going to need heroes. Haven't you ever seen a movie where the hero saves the day and wanted to be that person?"

Even though I liked to be evil or thought of being evil, even I'll admit to wanting to be the hero. "Yes. I have."

Dr. Hill smiled weakly. "Now's your chance."

"Thank you Dr, Hill. How many people are there?"

Dr. Hill didn't answer; she simply lay still with her head back on the couch.

"Dr. Hill?"

Again, she didn't respond.

Rushing over, I shook her, but all she did was to limply fall over. I then went to check her pulse, but there wasn't one. She was dead.

Picking up the bottle that she had used to inject herself, it read Potassium Chloride. I knew nothing about medicine, but it wasn't hard to figure that she had purposely injected herself enough of it,to kill herself. She knew she was slipping away and would soon end up like the others, cannibalistic, psychotic, savages. She obviously didn't want that, nor did she want to compromise her principals in an attempt to avoid that.

I hadn't known her for more than a few minutes, but I couldn't but help feel profoundly sad at her passing. While I'm an actress and a Goth and generally an unpleasant person; she was a scientist, who realized in the end, retaining her humanity, was more important staying alive. Perhaps that's the most important lesson of all.

I can't help but feel, seriously humbled by her actions.

"Rest in peace, Dr. Hill." I said quietly.

Sensing the urgency, I ran picked up the notebook and began to read. It detailed the project, its location and what they were planning to do. I needed to find Tori and fast. Time was not on my side.

Notebook in hand, I ran out to the car and burned rubber down to the department store which was at one end of the mall. Using a tire iron from the car, I broke a window and dashed inside.

Running through the store, I couldn't help but tell that the place looked a bit ripped up and by the fact I found shell casings on the floor that a gun battle had taken place there. Finally I found her, spread out like sleeping beauty on a bedroom set display.

Just seeing her, made my heart leap with joy. How could I have ever cheated on her, just thinking about it, made me feel stupid.

Running up to her, I couldn't help but play the part and kissed Tori on the lips. But this was no fairy tale and my kiss didn't wake her. So I began to shake her.

"Tori, wake up, come on Vega wake up!"

After about 20 seconds of me shaking her she began to moan. "Uhhh….."

"Vega! Wake your ass up!" I commanded.

"Jade we can have sex later, I'm sleepy." Tori said, as she opened her eyes only to close them right away.

Friggen great, Tori wants to sleep. So, out of options I slapped her as hard as I could across the face, not once but twice."

"Wake up shithead!"

Instantly Tori sat up and fumed. "Why did you hit me! Are you still pissed about me punching you? And don't call me shithead! That will not get you any naked time."

"NO you dingbat, the think tank guys have Trina." I said in an urgent tone of voice.

Me calling Tori a dingbat caused Tori to frown. "I know, Dr. Hill told me when I woke up, I wouldn't be infected and we could all go there."

"No, you don't get it. All those think tank guys were exposed. They're slowly turning into those things and are going to use Trina plus two kids they found, for blood so they can cook up a cure. They did it to two other poor bastards, induced brain death so they could hook them up to life support and harvest their blood. Their basically, a bunch of psycho vampires and Trina's next."

Suddenly aware of the danger, Tori briefly put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God, Who told you this?"

"Dr. Hill, I found her at the station. She told me and wrote it all down, before she killed herself. She didn't' want to turn into one of those things."

"Wait there was another guy, a Dr. Myers."

I then pointed to a corpse spread out on the floor, about 20 feet away, "That's Dr. Myers I assume."

Tori then looked at her arm and scratched it, "She told me I wouldn't' be infected anymore, my arm still itches. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jade I was so worried."

I then smiled. "You're not infected; Dr. Hill told me you have a mild case of Poison oak. She used that as an excuse to say you were infected so they wouldn't take you. She wanted you to be safe."

Tori looked to her rash and suddenly remembered. "Wait, when I was burying Robbie and Andre, I tripped and fell into some weeds, next to his house. My arm began to itch after that."

"That's where you must have got the Poison Oak." I then took a quick look around at the remains of the carnage around us. "What happened here, she said you nearly got eaten by a bunch of crazies."

Tori slapped her forehead and got off the bed. "Not just any crazies, two of them were our dear old friends Chad and Allen. I almost ended up being, a real babe sandwich."

"Oh god!" I said with a groan. "Please tell me their dead. Please. Cause if they're not, I'll shoot them myself."

Tori nodded, "And we thought they were crazy before, now they were just plain nuts, but thankfully they both got wasted."

As we hurried out of the store, Tori looked at the watch I was wearing. "How did things go in San Diego."

I shook my head. "It didn't, Ryan was dead. All I got was grandfather's watch. Ryan loved it. I also ran into some psycho sorority girls."

Tori raised a jealous looking eyebrow. "Sorority girls? What happened?"

"They wanted to eat me out and not in the fun way. I had to blow two of them up and beat the third to death with a baseball bat."

"That's my sexy Jade, having to fight the ladies off with a stick." Joked Tori, darkly.

"Real funny!" I shot back sarcastically.

"Did you see anyone else?"

"No. The city looked deserted. Though, part of it is on fire now."

As we emerged outside by my new car, Tori's eyes nearly bugged out. "What the hell is this Jade. It looks like something out of Mad Max."

I smiled proudly and opened the door of my baby for Tori to get in. "Tori this is the car from Mad Max. Perfect for a post apocalyptic world."

After we both got in I started the car and the huge V-8 engine roared to life. "Vega, you told me once, that when your dad was still in the army, he used to take you shooting at the Los Alamitos Army base."

"Yeah he did, why?"

"Do you remember where they kept the weapons?"

Tori's face suddenly lit up as she began to figure out what I meant. "Yes, the armory there has automatic weapons, missiles and anything else you would need."

"Good, because we need to stop there and pick up a few things, we have some rescuing to do."

"I'm with you Jade. All the way."

As I threw the car in gear and started to burn rubber, one of my favorite Quentin Tarantino lines came to mind.

"Ok Ramblers, let's get rambling."

 **How's that for a switch. Dr. Hill was the good guy all along. The other think tank guys were so desperate for a cure, they were purposely harming other people to get it. Dr. Hill who opposed it on moral grounds, not only saved Tori, but told Jade how to save Trina and the two kids they have.**

 **So what do you think now? Several people where really hating Dr. Hill, but instead she saved the day. Please review.**


	11. Grey is the new black

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and the movie, "Night of the Comet" are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Night of the Comet**

 **Chapter 11 – Grey is the new black**

 **No One's POV**

After going with Dr. Rosen and the think tank guards, Trina Vega got in their helicopter and took off. When her dad was in the military, he had taken her up in a Blackhawk, so the trip was nothing new. Instead she looked down at the city below, looking for some movement, some sign of life.

For Trina, convinced she'd be a world famous superstar,, it gave her rather hollow and empty feeling. How can you be world famous when there was no world? But she wasn't all that selfish as her now departed friends came to mind. She wondered if they suffered, what their last moments were like and prayed silently that they had gone quickly.

But down below as the city passed into the suburbs, there was just more of the same; an empty, lifeless place, that was once a city. After a while, she couldn't look anymore and looked to the red dustfilled sky, which the setting sun, made look almost crimson in color.

In time, they passed out into the desert and landed in fenced in compound with a few drab looking cinderblock buildings. Her first impression was not a good one.

Dr. Rosen escorted her out of the chopper and into the center building where they entered an elevator.

"We'd like to give you a full medical work up, Miss Vega, but I'm sure you'd like a chance to shower and get cleaned up. Plus we have some hot coffee and food. " Dr. Rosen said as he pressed a button marked, Living quarters.

"Yes, I haven't showered since Friday and I do feel a bit ripe. I gotta look my best at all times you know."

"Of course."

In the living quarters they led her to a small room with a bed, desk and a small bathroom with a shower.

"Feel free to use the shower, there is soap and shampoo." He then pointed to a small phone on the wall. "When you're done, just press 7 and one of the nurses will escort you to the exam room. Again I'd like to thank you for aiding us. Helping to find out what caused people to survive, will be an enormous help to our research. I'll leave you."

As he left, Trina reflected on Dr. Rosen, he was pleasant and polite but at the same time he seemed just a bit phony, but then again a lot of people are like that, so she quickly dismissed it.

She showered and cleaned up, which made her feel a 1000% better then dialed to go to the medical lab. A nurse named, Lori, with red hair took her out of the living areas to the next floor down which was marked, Labs/work areas.

While her first impression of the place was not a good one, as she moved further into the underground facility, that impression only got worse.

The whole complex was the most drab and dull place she had ever been in. Grey walls, grey floors, grey furniture, grey ceilings, no art work, no decorations, it very utilitarian with the 3 primary colors being grey, greyish white and greyish black. Not to mention it was very dimly lit.

It wasn't like some musty basement, it was all very clean, sterile and functional, but the place felt depressing and she felt almost as if the place was physical draining the life out of her.

"They spend all this cash building this whole underground bunker and they don't bother to put up so much as a single poster or a potted plant. It's a crime." Thought Trina.

In the exam room, she was met older female doctor named Dr. Scott. There she was poked, prodded, had a blood sample taken, urine sample taken and think she had nearly every test known to man run on her.

After that she was taken to a conference room with a large table with several chairs and a second smaller table in the corner with a desktop computer on it. There, Dr. Stone, started to ask questions about her medical history, how she survived, what she did after, the questions were long, boring and endless.

At one point she looked up and in the doorway, saw two children who smiled at her. One was an Asian girl of about 8, holding a stuffed bunny and a Caucasian boy of about 11, holding a football. It occurred to Trina that this was the first smiles she'd seen anyone give her the whole time she was there.

Trina smiled back and asked Dr. Stone. "Who are they, part of the think tank?"

Dr. Stone looked up from his notes, "No, survivors, like yourself."

At this point a female nurse, came along, ushered the children along and shut the door.

"Now on to the next question, Miss Vega. _Have you ever had hepatitis."_

Trina chuckled. " _No but I had mono once though, got it from this guy named Randy Sharp_."

Dr. Stone, not looking even slightly amused, simply ticked something off the form ahead of him and went onto the next question.

"Are you pregnant?"

Trina chuckled again, only harder. "For a while I thought I was, Randy sharp again. Damn he was good."

Again, Dr. Stone, didn't so much as smirk.

"Where is my sister, is she coming soon?" As Trina before Dr. Stone could speak again.

"She'll be along soon, don't worry, now have you ever had mumps."

As Trina kept answering questions she thought more about the place and its people. The place was bad enough, but the people were all wearing these horrible, greyish white jumpsuits. Now to Trina there were three types of people. People with fashion sense, such as herself, people with Bad fashion sense, such as Jade and the last category, which included these think tank people; that is people with no fashion sense at all.

Added on top of that they all looked very busy, dull and not one of them so much as smiled, gave her a creepy feeling. Bad fashion sense could be forgiven or at least pitied, but no fashion sense, just didn't sit right with her. It was a thing with Trina, as she never really liked people with no fashion sense; they just weren't right in her opinion.

Increasingly Trina found herself doubting the sincerity of these, humorless and fashion challenged people with no decorating skills whatsoever.

Dr. Stone asked more questions and eventually started to rub his eyes. Pausing, he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on; Ugly cheap dime store sunglasses, which only furthered Trina's doubts.

Finally the elder Vega concluded. "No one this fashioned challenged, should even remotely be trusted."

"Dr. Stone, where's my sister?" Trina asked sharply.

The door opened, and Dr. Rosen stuck his head in. "Dr. Stone, can I have a word with you."

Getting up from the table, Dr. Stone looked to Trina. "You're sister is dead."

Trina's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What?"

" _She had been exposed and in 48 hours she would have died anyway. It was quite painless, I can assure you."_

While the news was shocking, what really struck her was the matter of fact way he dropped the news, like he was simply telling someone where the nearest McDonald's was.

Though she was grief stricken, Trina decided to go with her gut and get out of this horrid place. Walking to the conference room door, she turned the knob, only do discover, it was locked.

* * *

Meanwhile on the same level the two children were with two dark haired nurses, in yet another room filled with medical equipment. Unknown to the children they were getting ready to put the children under so brain death could be induced.

The first nurse, who was slightly taller and had nametag that said, LePage, whispered to her colleague. "We won't get much blood out of these children."

The second one, whose nametag read, Brownback, shrugged, "Too bad, we'll get more out of the girl. Cute kids are they."

LePage nodded. "Oh yes."

Brownback then turned, smiled at the boy and checked his heartbeat. "Really strong, that's great?"

" _Will there be any shots?"_ Asked the boy.

Brownback smiled reassuringly. "No shot's, I promise."

* * *

A short while away, Dr. Rosen was speaking to Dr. Stone in the hallway. "Dr. Stone, we have a problem, technician Abbott can't be located. He may have already transitioned."

Dr. Stone quickly gritted his teeth, barely containing his anger. "See if the guards can find him and get those children and the girl prepped. We need their blood to develop the serum or we're next. Some of us need that serum now. So Move!"

Dr. Rosen went back to the conference room, unlocked the door and entered. He could see Trina sitting in the chair at the far end of the room, her head lowered and very sad expression on face.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Vega. If we could have done anything we would have."

Other than shaking her head, Trina said nothing.

Then Dr. Rosen looked and saw the small table with the desktop computer in the far corner had been tipped over and it looked like the computer dumped on the floor.

Walking over to the small table, he sternly lectured the girl. "It won't help to take your aggression out on a computer. It's very immature."

Still Trina didn't answer and looking very disappointed, Dr. Rosen turned away from Trina and went to put right, the computer and table.

But as Dr. Rosen leaned over, he noticed the computers keyboard, was missing. He didn't have much time to think it over however, as a second later, Trina smashed him over the head with it. Trina then followed up with a quick Judo chop, knocking him out. One fact that Trina didn't tell them; she was a black belt in judo.

"Asshole." Trina said quietly as he crept out of the room.

* * *

 **Back up on the surface, 12 minutes earlier.**

The fence surrounding the compound was an electrified chain link fence, with barbed wire on top. At the main gate, there was a light on a post and a small windowed guard shack. where a single guard, a very large man, with a M-16 sat.

Seeing a light out of the corner of his eye, he turned to look down the single road that lead through the arid desert up to the compound itself.

Sure enough, a single pair of headlight of an approaching vehicle could be seen driving up the road towards the compound. He knew that none of the vehicles belonging to the think tank were out, so he clicked the safety off of his weapon, stepped out of the guard shack and up to the fence.

A few seconds later, a brand new, tan, US Army Humvee drove up to the gate and glided to a halt. The guard watched suspicously as a single figure stepped out of the drivers spot and stepped into the light.

The figure was Jade, who was wearing the crisp, clean uniform of a US Army corporal, her hair was back in a neat ponytail and her lone piercing removed.

The Goth, took a quick look at the compound with a discerning eye. "Are you those think tank people?" Said Jade, in her best Texas drawl, as she stood to attention in a perfect Military style.

"Yes we are, Identify yourself" responded the guard.

"US Army Corporal, Carmilla Belle, At your service, I have orders to deliver one civilian test subject to your facility." Jade made a point to not only speak in a Texas drawl, but to really put some military swagger in her voice and mannerisms. This was the role of a lifetime and she really put threw herself into it.

The guard eyed Jade with noticeable skepticism. "I don't know anything about any delivery."

Jade took a step closer to the gate. "You look ex-military am I right?"

The guard nodded, rolled up his sleeve to reveal a USMC, Bulldog tattoo. "Marines."

Jade smirked. "Some of the finest people I've met are marines. My cousin Max is a marine, dam proud of him. I would have joined myself, but family tradition was the Army and I didn't want to disappoint them. Look you know how it goes in the service. You do something and don't ask questions. Here I was the other night, ready to go to a comet party and barbeque and we all get ordered to go into some bunker. No explanation just get in and when we come out, all the civilians are dust. Now at 1500 this afternoon, I was given one unconscious female and given orders to deliver her to some Dr. Stone here.. Something about, you guys needed medical test subjects. They probably were supposed to tell you but, they forgot, you know how it goes. We grunts are always the last to know, am I right solider?"

With a definite chuckle, the guard nodded. "That's for sure."

"Well good. How about you come out here and help me unload her so I can get back to base. Their showing American Sniper tonight and dam I don't want to miss that. Greatest film ever. I cry every time I see it. Makes me proud to be an American. I hoped the comet wiped all those Iraqi bastards out." Jade hated saying that last bit, but she needed to play her part .

"Sure, I'll open the gate. My name is Walker by the way. Erwin C." The guard said, as he walked to his guard shack and pressed a button. Then as the gate started to pull open, the guard walked out. Jade also noted, he left his weapon in the guard shack.

Jade first handed him a clipboard with a long piece of paper, that had lots small legal type print. "Sorry, but you have to sign for her. You know how the military is, they do love their paperwork."

Walker grabbed the clipboard, "Yes, I lost my helmet once and had to fill out 4 different forms to get a new one."

It was here that Jade had to bite her lip, because if Walker bothered to read the paper, he'd realize it was actually, the warranty for a dishwasher.

Walker however, just signed the form and handed it back to Jade.

Tossing her clipboard back into the Humvee, Jade smiled. "Come round the back, we'll open her up, you can take her and I can get going. Bony thing she is, barely even any tit's on this one. Just little skeeterbites."

With a huge laugh, Walker started to move around the back of the Humvee.

Jade then walked around and opened the back hatch of the Humvee, then stepped back "Take a look, she's in perfect health. Other than the small boobs" Joked Jade.

The guard smirked and leaned over into the vehicle to see Tori, eyes closed lying on a blanket.

"She looks kind of dead to me."

Jade at this point, removed a pistol with silencer that had been hidden rear waste band of her pants.

Carefully aiming the weapon at the back of the Walker's head, Jade squeezed the trigger and quipped. "But you are…."

With a soft thiffft sound, the bulled entered the guards head and he fell neatly the ground.

"He's dead Vega. No one saw a thing and no alarm has been raised. They don't know we're here. Damn, I was good tonight. Perfect performance."

Tori then sat up and shot Jade an almost glacially cold glare, "You apologize to my girls right now!"

Jade, suddenly remembering how sensitive Tori was about her "Girls" slapped herself on the forehead. "Seriously, not the time Vega."

Tori just crossed her arms and huffed. "Jade, apologize or you won't be touching them for at least 6 months."

Jade groaned "I'm sorry I insulted your boobs. They're real and they're spectacular and love them more than any other pair on the planet. Happy now?"

Tori hopped out of the Humvee and surveyed Jade's work, then looked back to Jade. "That's acceptable, but my girls, their feelings are still a bit hurt, so you'll be showing them some extra love and attention when we're done here. Lot's of extra love and attention."

Jade leaned to Tori looked at her directly in the eye. "Assuming neither of us gets our head blown off or eaten by a psycho scientist, while we're yapping about your…wonderful breasts…can we get moving, we more people to kill."

Satisfied, Tori grinned. "Ok."

Jade then leaned over and grabbed the guard's feet. "Grab his hands, Come on, let's prop him up in the little guard shack. As long as any of the guards don't look to close, they'll think he's still alive. Dr. Hill's notes said there could be a few patrolling around."

"You mean, we give him Weekend at Bernie's treatment."

"Exactly and I'll never forgive you for making me watch that stupid movie."

Tori waived a finger in Jade's face. "You took the sex I offered in exchange for watching the movie, with as I recall, great gusto; especially where you sat on my face, so get over it."

The Goth simply rolled her eyes and grabbed the now dead guard's feet. "Just grab his arms, we can bicker about sex later. "

Tori smirked and grabbed the dead man's arms. "It's been a few months; we'll be doing more than bickering. But you're right, let's get moving, cause It's clobberin time."

Under her breath the Goth muttered. "It's going to be a long night!"


	12. The dogs of war

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and the movie "Night of the Comet" are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Night of the comet**

 **Chapter 12 – The dogs of war**

 **In one or two cases I used dialogue from the movie, it will be intalics.**

 **NO One's POV**

Up on the surface, Jade and Tori carefully propped up the now dead gate guard on a chair in the little guard booth and in the Weekend at Bernie's style, put sunglasses on him.

Once done with that, they ran back to the Humvee. There Tori pulled out a flack vest, helmet and quickly donned them. Once done she clipped a few frag grenades to her vest, slung a duffle bag around her back and picked up and Hecker & Koch, HK416 Assault rifle.

"Don't I look just fashionable?" Tori Joked, as she struck a pose.

Jade grinned and picked up a pair of M4A1'S, holding like Rambo. "How's this look."

"Real cool and sort of sexy, but as a girl who's grown up around guns like that, I can tell you that if you try and fire two machine guns at once, you'll miss everything and everyone you're shooting at and will probably just end up shooting yourself. It's just not a good idea. Just stick with one and remember short, controlled bursts. But hopefully it won't come to that."

Jade nodded, as she donned a helmet and grabbed a different duffle bag. "You know what to do Vega?"

"Yes, I've studied Dr. Hill's notes and maps of the complex she made. I know exactly where to go and what to do? And you?"

Jade patted her bag and smirked, "I got it."

For a moment the pair looked at each other and held hands.

"I love you Jade, stay safe."

"I love you too Vega."

Then all of a sudden, Jade's expression turned serious and as she eyed the compound ahead of her, she recited a line from Shakespeare's, Julius Caesar. "Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war."

"Just keep your helmet on and don't waste your ammo. You'll be fine Jade." Responded Tori, trying to be reassuring.

Then the girls separated, with Tori making a beeline for the building with the elevator and Jade quietly making her way to the side where several vehicles were parked.

Making it to the building with the elevator, Tori slipped inside and made her way to the elevator and pressed call button.

Seconds later it arrived and once inside, Tori took a deep breath, exhaled and pressed a button marked.

Generators/utility/storage

* * *

Downstairs, Trina was looking around for a way out of this hellish dull gray place, but with all the corridors and labs, it was bit like a maze.

As she made her way down one of the corridors, she heard noises both in front and behind her so. Needing a place to hide, she quickly ditched into one of the nearby rooms. While the barely lit room appeared unoccupied, Trina made out what appeared to be two sets of some sort of medical equipment; one on each side of the room. However only one small light was in the room, making it nearly impossible to see what else was there.

It was then she could hear the voice of Dr. Rosen over the loudspeaker.

"Attention, Miss Vega has escaped, apprehend her immediately, she's quite hostile so take precautions."

Quickly berating herself for not snapping the creep's neck when she could, Trina ditched behind one set of medical equipment. She did so just in time, as the door opened and for a moment a head popped in the doorway.

"Anything?" Said a voice in the hallway.

"Nothing here." Said the voice of the man whose head was in the doorway as he walked off, closing the door behind him.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Trina moved her had only to touch someone else's arm.

"What?" Said Trina a she jumped back in fright.

But there was no response, only the hum of the equipment around her. Not sure what was going on and a bit afraid, she looked around and saw the outline of a flashlight on a nearby table.

Trina grabbed it and flipped it on, to reveal there were two people in the room. Both of them were males and looked to be somewhere between 30 and 40. They were lying on what appeared to be hospital beads with all kinds of tubes running out of them. Those same tubes ran to the medical equipment that was in the room.

Not sure what all this was about, Trina muttered. "What the hell?"

On a nearby table was a medical chart, so being curious, Trina picked it up and began to read. While the teen was no medical expert and half the words flew over her head, she managed to figure out, who these people were and what they were doing her.

They were both survivors like her; only the think tank creeps, purposely induced brain death and hooked them up to life support machines. That way, the two poor bastard's blood, could be harvested in an attempt to find some cure for the condition all of them had been afflicted with. They had been affected by the comet like the freaks from the department store, concluded Trina. They may have been more intelligent, but were just as dangerous, if not more.

Trina suddenly felt quite ill, not merely by the sight of the two poor men, but by the chilling realization that she was going to be the next one, subjected to this, "treatment"

Never before had Trina felt so disgusted in her entire life, this wasn't just inhumane, it was pure evil. "Oh my god."

Wanting to get out of this place even more, Trina exited the room and as she turned around, ran straight into two of the guards.

* * *

Downstairs in the on the generator level, Tori worked quietly in the space that was full of pipes machinery and electrical panels. She was alone, save for the corpse of the technician who had been assigned to monitor that level. He had been asleep on the job, leaning back in a chair, which made it easy for Tori to pull a silenced pistol out of her bag and shoot him in the head.

Since then she placed a number of blocks of C4, plastic explosives in and around the generating equipment, then hooked them up to a single line of transparent fishing line that ran right in front of a panel marked.

Main power shut off.

Tori and Jade on their way there, had decided not to merely rescue Trina and the children, but to shut these assholes down for good and this was just part of the plan.

* * *

In the room with the two nurses and the two kids, the nurses had two beds ready and two tanks of nitrous oxide, ready to go.

"What's that for, said the girl?" pointing to the breathing mask that was hooked to the tank of Nitrous oxide.

Nurse LePage smiled. "It will help you sleep, and when you wake up, you'll be at the North Pole with Santa. You'll stay with him forever."

The boy scoffed. "No such thing."

Dr. Stone who happened to be standing in the doorway said, sounding somewhat disappointed. " _What you don't believe in Santa_?"

Nurse Brownback then held the mask towards the boy, "Now when I put this over your face, breath deep."

It was at that moment that Tori, downstairs, pulled the main power cut off switch. That done she carefully stepped over the tripwire, grabbed her gear and ran for the stairway that would take her to the lab level.

Up on the lab level and everywhere else, all the lights went out and all the electrical equipment shut down, as an alarm sounded. After about 2 seconds of darkness, a series of red emergency lights came on, providing dim light, but nothing else.

Dr. Stone, looking quite worried, looked to the two nurses "Just hold them here for now. Don't do anything else. I have to see to the two we have on life support."

Just then, Dr. Rosen and the two guards with Trina in tow came around the corridor.

"We caught her Dr. Stone." Said a pissed off looking Dr. Rosen.

Dr. Stone, glared at Trina, slapped her in the face and turned to one of the two guards. "You, go down and turn the power back on."

As that guard ran off into the darkness, Dr. Stone looked to the other guard, "You stay here with the girl."

Dr. Stone, then looked to Dr. Rosen. "You come with me, now!"

As the two doctors ran off, Trina looked to the single guard who was holding up a pistol.

"Oh my god! It's one of those freaks!" Shrieked Trina suddenly, as she pointed down the hallway.

Just as the guard looked down the hallway, Trina hit him with a hard side thrust kick into his midsection.

Then as the guard doubled over in pain, she hit him with a single leg takedown and punched him until he no longer moved.

Not wanting to make the same mistake twice, Trina picked up the pistol and aimed it at the guards head. "This is for those two poor bastards you used as human blood bags, you demented assholes."

After killing the guard, Trina moved down the hallway she happened to spot the two children and nurses through a window and burst into the exam room.

"Hands up!"

Instantly the nurses and the children raised their hands, causing the girls stuffed rabbit and the boys' football to fall to the floor.

"You kids, who are you?"

"I'm Brian." Said the 11 year old boy as he scooped up his football and handed the girl her rabbit.

Then the girl spoke. "I'm Sara, those nice nurses said if we breathed the gas, we'd get to live with Santa."

Knowing what was really going to happen, Trina's face twisted into an expression of revulsion. " _That's so sick."_

Suddenly hearing someone come up behind her, Trina turned and fired.

At Tori, who with a scream ducked out of the way just in time.

"Tori!"

"Trina!"

Shocked to see her sister alive, Trina's mouth half fell open. "I was told you were dead."

Tori smiled and gave her sister a hug. "Alive and kicking, me and Jade are rescuing you, but you seem to be doing ok?"

"Thanks sis. You kill the power?"

"Yep."

"You know they'll just turn it back on."

Just then a low rumble briefly rattled the floor, as a muffled explosion could be heard. "Not any more. I rigged a tripwire right in front of the main power switch. Whoever they sent to turn it back on just got a nasty surprise. Their main power generators are history."

Seeing the one of the nurses going for a scalpel, Trina aimed her gun back. "Hold it."

"Who is that?" Asked Brian, pointing to Tori.

"I'm Auntie Tori and this is Auntie Trina. You're both coming with us."

Looking slightly confused, Sara pointed to the nurses. "What about them?"

"Let me put it this way, their vampires and they want to suck your blood. Any questions?"

Both Sara and Brian shook their heads.

Trina then pointed her gun at the nurses, "What about these two, shall I waste em?"

Seeing something that caused an idea to form in her head, Tori said. "No I have a better idea."

* * *

Meanwhile Drs. Stone and Rosen reached the room where they had the two survivors on life support. But with the power shutdown, the machines keeping them alive had shut down as well.

"Both dead?" Asked Dr. Rosen.

"Yes." Hissed Dr. Stone, " We still have the girl and the children."

Rushing back to the room with the children, they found something rather unexpected. Nurses LePage and Brownback each strapped tightly down on a gurney. Also each had a mask that ran to a nitrous oxide tank, taped to their face and were laughing hysterically.

Taped to a monitor between them was a note.

" _Going to see Santa_!"

"THEY'RE HEADED TO THE SURFACE, GET THEM! NOW!" Raged Dr. Stone.

"What about the nurses?" Asked Dr. Rosen.

"Fuck them. Everyone else to the surface!"

* * *

A short distance away, Tori, Trina and the children were making their way down the corridor towards the elevator.

"Hey sis, you got anything in that bag for me?" Asked Trina.

Pausing for a moment, Tori pulled out a Heckler and Koch MP5 and handed it to Trina with a couple of clips. "How's that?"

Trina smiled "It'll do."

Both girls, carefully and quickly made their way and finally got to the corridor that lead to the main elevator.

"That's it." Shouted Tori, let's go.

Running they had just about reached the elevator, when shots rang out behind them, forcing them into a doorway.

"Almost home, dammit" Cursed Trina, knowing that from where the gunman was positioned down the hallway, he could shoot anyone trying to enter the elevator.

"Cover me sis" Tori said as she pulled a grenade off her flack vest.

With a nod, Trina began to fire down the hallway, forcing the single guard to withdraw into a doorway farther down. With the guard no longer firing, Tori pulled the pin and threw the grenade.

Both sisters ducked back into their doorway as an explosion further down the hallway, nearly deafened them.

Elsewhere, Dr. Stone upon hearing nearby the gun battle, shouted into a 2 way radio. "Don't kill them, we need them alive. Just pin them down and I want everyone to the surface. THAT'S AN ORDER!"

With the guard down the corridor dead, Tori and Trina ushered the kids into the elevator and hit the button for surface. As the door was closing yet another muffled explosion could be heard.

Trina looked to her sister. "What was that?"

"Their mainframe blowing up, I tossed a bomb on a timer, in their computer room."

The little girl, Sara, then clung to Tori's arm. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry; we're getting you guys out of here. Just keep cool."

After a few tense seconds, the elevator reached the surface and the doors opened to the sound of yet another gun battle just outside the building. Rushing outside, they found the Humvee parked right in front of the building, with Jade, standing behind it, firing an M4A1 assault rifle towards the front gate."

"Bout time you showed up, Vega." Cursed Jade loudly. "You always were a slowpoke."

Ducking the children down behind the Humvee, Tori moved by Jade. "What's the story?"

"Everything up here is set, but a couple of assholes circled around to the front gate and shut it. Now they have me pinned down. I can't see em." Jade shouted, as several rounds of incoming fire, bounced off the Humvee.

Tori looked to her sister, "Those jerks will be coming up the elevator behind us in a minute, watch the door of the building. Time for the big guns."

Then the younger Latina opened the door and quickly rummaged around the pile of weapons they had stored in the vehicle. Finding what she needed, she smiled and pulled out what appeared to be a large shotgun with a huge round barrel underneath it.

"What's that?" asked Brian.

"An M32, six shot grenade launcher. Cover your ears kids."

Quickly taking aim, Tori then squeezed the trigger, not once but six separate times. With each squeeze of the rigger there was an accompany thuuut sound coming from the weapon.

"Down!" Screamed Tori.

An instant later, the first of 6 grenades landed by the front gate, obliterating the guard shack. That was followed by 5 other very loud explosions all in the same vicinity.

Looking up after the last explosion had subsided, Jade could see that the whole front gate was demolished and who ever had been firing at her, had stopped.

Seeing the coast was clear, Jade shouted. "Everyone in the Humvee, lets' move!"

After quickly making sure everyone was in, Jade jumped in the driver's seat, started the car and floored it. "Kid's keep your head down."

Kicking up a cloud of stones and dust, the Humvee raced across the compound and out into the night.

"Woo hoo" shouted Trina.

However about a hundred yards down the road, Jade suddenly stopped and then stepped outside, along with Tori.

"Tori, Jade what the heck are you doing? The whole concept is that we keep going. That's why they call it escape." Yelled a annoyed sounding Trina.

Tori looked to Jade as she held up some binoculars and watched the compound.

"Vega, their all pouring out of the building and into the vehicles."

"Good, are you ready?"

Jade tossed the binoculars into car, pulled out what looked like a small remote and then raised her middle finger in the direction of the very angry think tank guys.

"Hey think tank guys. Try and figure out what this means."

In the compound, Dr. Stone, whose eyes had suddenly turned grey and now had begun to sink in, jumped into the nearest vehicle. "GET THEM!"

Jade looked to the kids, "You like fireworks?"

Both nodded.

"Just wait then." Jade said as she paused to watch as all four of the think tank's vehicles started up and began to move out the front gate. In the distance she could hear someone starting the helicopter as well.

Dr. Stone in the lead vehicle with Dr. Rosen and 3 guards, screamed. "They've stopped, keep going!"

Waiting until the first vehicle got to the front gate, Jade pressed a button on her remote.

A microsecond later, the truck that Dr. Stone and three others were in, abruptly exploded. The three vehicles behind it, all filled with guards and think tank scientists, exploded as well.

With a grim look, Jade started to push the rest of the buttons on the remote in rapid succession. For a moment the sky was lit up as the helicopter which had just taken off exploded in midair. A second later, the two gas pumps, located in the rear of the compound for the vehicles and helicopters exploded as well. The last charge exploded at the base of the think tanks, tall radio tower, causing it to collapse onto the main building.

The kids and even Trina watched in awe, as the fire from one of the gas pumps set a nearby storage building on fire. Within seconds, the whole compound looked like it was burning.

"Cool" Said Brian.

Suddenly Jade could hear Sara scream and looking over, could see one of the think tank guys, his eyes grey and deeply sunken was at the door of the Humvee. With a low growl he was trying to pull her out.

"Shit"

Running quickly, Jade and Tori grabbed the freak, pulled him off of Sara and pushed him back, where then Trina who had grabbed her MP5, shot him dead.

"Is it over now!" Said Sara who looked to be on the verge of tears.

Looking back to the burning compound, Jade nodded. "Yes. It's over."

"Can they come after us?"

Tori then looked to the girl and gave her a reassuring smile "We killed a boatload of them, we blew up all their vehicle's, their gas pumps, their main power generator, their computer mainframe, their radio tower, it's a 20 mile walk through the desert to the nearest town and in less than 2 days, any survivors will turn to dust. It's over. We won."

After pausing to note the distant rumble of thunder, Jade reflected that while she thought she'd be all hyped up and excited after the combat and the dramatic rescue. Instead, she felt tired, her ears were ringing and simply wanted to sleep, pressed up next to her lover. That in mind, she wearily said. "Let's go home."


	13. Obsolete

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and the movie "Night of the Comet" are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Night of the Comet**

 **Chapter 13 – Obsolete**

 **Authors Note: Up to now, I'd been following the movie's plot rather closely. But in the last two chapters, I have decided to diverge from the ending of the movie. Not that I don't like it, it's a great ending but there's more to be said. I had planned for the end to be one chapter, but it wound up very big, so I broke into two parts. There will be one more chapter after this.**

 **Tori's POV**

Leaving the burning compound behind we drove off into the night, back towards LA. Before we had driven more than 5 miles it began to rain and thunder.

We talked it over and decided for safety sake to not stay either at the station or at our homes. Just in case one of those think tank wackos somehow got their hands on a car.

So we decided to stay in a hotel and chose one called, The Essex. Located in one of LA's newest skyscrapers, the hotel was the pinnacle of luxury, with a world class restaurant, rooftop pool and several expansive suites on the top floor. We chose it for two reasons, it was really nice and we could stay on the top floor which would provide some security from any of those wackos. It was also abandoned and free, which was an added bonus.

By the time we arrived at the hotel, the rain and turned into a full scale downpour. We parked, got inside and once we were sure none of those freaks were about, found the master key off the remains of the manager and checked ourselves into the Presidential suite on the top floor. It had 4 bedrooms, a sitting area, kitchenette, game room with all the latest video games and even its own hot tub.

We were all pretty wiped by that time, so after heating up some tv dinners we picked up on the way back, we went to sleep. For extra security, Jade figured out how to and shut off the main elevators. Anyone wanting to get to us, even if they knew we were here, would have to walk up 40 stories. We also put a tripwire on the main stairway attached to an antipersonnel mine. I hated all the paranoia but until 2 days had passed and the last of the freaks would have turned to dust, it was necessary.

Once in bed, Jade kissed me softly, said she loved me and then after wrapping her arms around me, promptly fell asleep. I was tired too, but I spent a bit of time, in the dark, listening to the rain and thunder. I like that sound. Just listening to it, I was briefly able to forget the horror and chaos of the last two days.

It rained all night and when we woke in the morning got a bit of surprise. Upon opening the curtains at 9:30 in the morning, I saw the sky was blue.

Quickly stepping out on the balcony off our bedroom, I looked from one end of the horizon to the other and didn't see even a hint of the red sky that we'd become so used to. Not only that, the air smelled clean and fresh. In fact the whole, quiet city looked like it had been cleaned and washed. The sun was out and it was a beautiful day.

Once every one was up, jade made some bacon and eggs in the big restaurants kitchen and after my sister, not wanting to disappoint her fans, set out for the station and began her radio show.

Me Jade and the kids, had decided to make this a day of rest, where we'd enjoy the hotels facilities and get to know each other. But a brief trip to the mall to get some clean clothes, we discovered another thing.

The same rain which had cleaned the sky washed away all dust on the ground. There were some bits of clothing her and there, but all the remains of the people were gone.

As planned, we hung around the hotel, loved the rooftop pool, played games with the kids and got to know them. They were of course saddened by the deaths of their parents and friends, but seemed to be adjusting.

That night, Jade and I after finding some top notch steaks in the fridge of the restaurant downstairs, cooked ourselves a huge feast and celebrated our new life with 60 year old wine, from the wine cellar.

Jade and I made the night even more special by making love for the first time in months. We reaffirmed our love and devotion to each other. We kept at it until neither of us could move.

The next day was a Tuesday, and decided to do some house shopping. Trina loving everything Kardashian found and moved into Kim's house. Even though her idol was gone, she could live in and love her house. She also claimed all the rest of the Kardashain's houses for herself as well.

We after several hours of searching found a huge mansion on a Cliffside in Malibu. Our new home had 7 bedrooms, 2 pools, fully stocked wine cellar, a workout room a film screening room that fit 20 people and a full scale bar and a sauna. We even kept 95% of the furniture. It belonged to some big shot film producer who made a living making all kinds of wholesome family and religious films. When he was alive he described so much of the movies coming out of Hollywood as utter smut. When we moved in, the first thing Jade did was to look for his porn collection. I quickly scolded her for automatically thinking that just because he was a wholesome person that he'd secretly have his own stash of smut.

I had to eat my words, as exactly 23 minutes later, Jade found it. It seems that Mr. Born again, wholesome movie producer had a large stash. Nothing illegal, no children or any of that stuff, but it seemed he really liked Asian women, especially ones taking baths and I mean really liked it. His wife had no porn stash, but from what Jade discovered in her diary, she was having an affair with the guy who serviced their pool and her hair dresser.

Both Brian and Sara got their own room and set them up with anything they wanted. It seemed odd, just taking someone's house, but if we didn't it would just sit and rot.

That day something else happened, we caught our first glimpse of another human being. We drove to my house to get my stuff ready to move, we caught a quick glimpse of blue Lamborghini zipping down one of the other highways. We only saw it for a second, but it gave us a bit of hope. Other than that, we hear things sometimes; a far off sound that may be a voice or a shout, a car door slamming or maybe just the wind. I think it's just wishful thinking. Maybe it's the emptiness of the place getting to me.

Besides getting her new house Trina's kept busy. She does two radio shows a day; on in the morning for 3 or 4 hours, takes a break for lunch and shopping then does a second one in the evening.

She plays lots of dance music, other stuff she likes, talks about herself, tells stories about her friends, gives the weather, which she gets by looking out the window, gives survival tips, make up tips, fashion tips and whatever else comes to mind. She's always loved to talk and is certainly in her element.

Wednesday was spent moving our stuff into the new house. We went to Brian and Sara's house and helped them get whatever they wanted for their new bedrooms. We also ran around doing some errands. I talk about this as if it was normal, in the dead city, nothing feels normal. It's a creeping feeling of isolation and loneliness that you just can't shake. I suppose me and the others will get used to it, but for now it hangs in the back of our mind.

Though a beautiful day I was rather sad that day as it was December 19th, which was my mom's birthday. Jade was aware of the fact that I usually spent that day being rather sad and quiet, so she gave me the space I wanted. Though I tried to shake if off by keeping busy with moving.

After a long day and dinner, the kids had gone to bed and I found Jade sitting on our bedroom patio, drinking wine, listening to Trina on the radio and staring at the moon.

Noticing that she had a rather distant and somewhat gloomy expression I sat in the chair next to her. "Hey, I'm the one that supposed to be sad today. What's your problem?"

"Just thinking." Jade said casually as she took my hand.

"About what?"

"The future, what will become of us, the children, what it all means I guess."

I took a sip of her wine and squeezed her hand. "It's more than that. What is it?"

"I asked Sara and Brian what they wanted for Christmas. We did find the presents their parents had gotten for them at their homes before they died, but I wanted to get them something. I already got Brian the Iron Man costume. He really likes that movie."

"You go to a costume store?"

Jade briefly smirked. "No Vega, I mean the real costume, the one worn by Robert Downy Jr. I broke into the studio today and gathered a few props and costumes."

"Like what?" I said with a raised eyebrow."

Jade briefly smirked. "Well for starters, That's Thor's hammer in the downstairs bathroom, the extra toilet rolls fit right on the handle. Neither of us seems to be in the mood tonight, but in the closet, there are two large boxes. One contains Scarlet Johansson's Black Widow costume and red wig, the other contains Elizabeth Olson's Scarlet Witch costume. Well I was thinking that perhaps Black widow goes bad and Scarlett witch will have to catch her and fuck her back to the side of good, or Black widow will have to fuck Scarlett Witch to the side of evil."

My mouth slowly parted as the whole delicious fantasy, briefly made me forget the sadness of my mom's birthday. "Oh."

"I'm trying to dig up the batgirl costume from 1997's, Batman & Robin, then it will be Batgirl vs Harley Quinn. But that's not my problem." Jade said her voice sounding sullen again.

"What is?"

"Sara said she wanted Santa to bring people. Brian heard and said he wanted the same thing. "

"People." I said with a sigh.

"Vega, I can go and get them anything they want, a painting by Picasso, a real iron man suit of armor, a Disney princess costume from Disney land, gold, diamonds, cash, cars, any toy in existence, but not the one thing they want….and need. Other people."

"Sounds like you want that too."

Jade nodded and finished her wine. "You're missing your mom today, me, I'm just missing the world. I'm an actress and who now will I act for. I guess I kind of feel a bit lost."

"You can act for me, You have me…is there something….."

"NO! Jade cut me off quickly. Tori I love you and to be honest, if you hadn't survived, I probably would have simply blown my brains out. The comet brought us back together and I'll be grateful for that, but just don't get me wrong Tori. I'm going to spend the rest of my days with you and even if the world was here, I'd be happy has hell….As a said, I feel a bit lost…..Sure we can live, make a life, but I'm just not sure what do to do. Plus I just miss people."

"I miss people too."

It was then the song that Trina had been playing, ended and my sister began to speak.

"Hello there, this is the diamond diva, Trina Vega your Post apocalyptic Dj at your service. For me and my sister, this day has always been a sad one. It's my mother's birthday. She died of cancer when I was 12 and naturally I think of her today. Her favorite song was Imagine, by John Lennon. We played it at her funeral. And earlier I listened to it and it made me think. This comet wiped nearly everyone out. Leaving only a few and I know you're out there. But while a tragedy, this can also be a opportunity. In the song, Lennon imagines a world with no countries and everyone is at peace. Maybe we can do that. A fresh start for everyone. Just do away with the old wars, the old countries, and be one people. A people who will be nice to each other, no one gets made fun of because their gay or they….well you know what I mean. Ok, I'll have to draw a line at the no possessions part, I didn't see John giving way all his Beatles millions so, we'll leave that part out. Your diamond diva needs her diamonds and thanks to Tiffany's I have alot. But still we can build a whole new society, from the ground up where we treat each other with respect, like family. Because my lovelies, right now we need each other, now more than ever. Just something to think about, a new world rising out of the ashes of the old. Well that's all and here's for you mom, happy birthday."

Then for my mom, Trina played imagine, which combined with her speech, quickly reduced me to tears.

Jade then promptly moved over and pulled me into her arms. "I miss my mother….I miss everyone….I don't know what to do either….."

Jade held me for several minutes until I calmed down.

Jade then laughed in a rather cynical way. "The one time your dipshit sister gets a halfway decent idea, no one's around to hear it. Maybe someday she'll figure out she's wasting her time."

Already feeling emotionally vulnerable, Jade's rather nasty quip, instantly pissed me off.. "How do you know that? I get it, you think she's stupid for wasting her time, well it's what she wants to do and maybe just maybe someone else is out there. WHO DIED AND MADE YOU QUEEN OF THE WORLD!"

"Back down Vega!"

"No I don't want to back down Jade. Must you rain on everyone's parade?"

"Look Tori. Calm down. I was just saying stuff. I just do that." Jade said defensively.

Still seething, I waived a finger in her face and began to yell. "Look Jade. I don't need your crap right now, especially today. Yeah, you hate Trina, but she's a good person and my sister and the only member of my family I have left. If you were trapped by those think tank people she'd come and rescue you. I'm doing my best to try and adjust to this situation and it's not easy. This isn't a city anymore, it's a fucking graveyard; this whole dam planet is a graveyard. What I need is not just a bed buddy, I need someone who will support me, not cheat on me and treat me like crap afterward. Do you have any idea, how much that hurt me. I forgave you, but it was so hard, the hardest thing I've ever done. I'm scared Jade, even though those things are gone, I'm still scared. That one day, I'll wake up and you'll be gone. "

I don't even know why I said all that, but all this raw emotion and pent up anger and greif just came pouring out. This wasn't just about the loss of my mother, it was the loss of everything else and the fear that I'd lose everything else. At this point, I sank to my knees and completely broke down in long painful sobs.

Though I was scarely aware of it, Jade quickly wrapped her arms around me.

"I'll never leave you Tori. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you. Believe me, I never will. I can' t live without you. The loss of the world, I can handle, I can't lose you. " Wailed Jade, whom I realized was now crying herself.

I don't know how long Jade held me as I cried until I couldn't anymore; it may have been an hour or even two. All I know is that she never once let me go.

After I had stopped crying, I realized I also felt bad for yelling at her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Jade. It just all came out."

"No, don't apologize. I deserved it. I'm not going to leave you or the kids. Our lives have been turned upside down and it's just not that easy to process. You're feeling under pressure and anxious, I'm feeling lost. We just need to keep talking, working it out. But we love each other and that's all that matters."

"There's no one else I'd rather be lost with."

After a moment Jade said. "You know, maybe we could grab an RV and just hit the road. See if there's anyone out there, drive to New York or South America. Just take the kids and see what there is to see. We could drive up to Alaska and take a boat over to Russia then drive across Asia to Europe. There's still lots of beauty left in the world, maybe we can see some of it."

"That sounds nice. We can talk about it."

"At least that will give us something to do, for a while….."

Finally I said. "Well let's see what Santa brings."

We went to bed and I found myself thinking about what Jade said, it was hard not to. I couldn't fall asleep in any case. In all of LA we knew of only the 5 of us and one mysterious friend. But as far as we knew, we were all that was left. We could try to rebuild society, but what was the point, in a hundred years, the last of us would die and that would be that.

But ultimately, I knew how Jade felt, adrift in an empty city. We can have all the luxuries we want, but now we seem to be devoid of purpose. It's a hollow feeling sometimes. Everyone knows that something without purpose is essentially obsolete.

Were me, Jade, Trina, the children and the car person, the obsolete remains of the human race? Something eventually to be discarded and forgotten. I just didn't know.

Eventually that one word, obsolete, kept swirling through my head, over and over as I tried to sleep. I tried to think of happier things, but the word just kept coming back.

Obsolete.


	14. What Santa Brought

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and the movie "Night of the Comet" are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Night of the Comet**

 **Chapter 14 – What Santa brought.**

 **Here it is, the last chapter.**

 **No One's POV.**

I woke the next day around 8:30 and left Jade sleeping in bed. Checking on the children, Brian was playing xbox in his room and Sara was watching dvd's of SpongeBob in hers.

Of all things to survive the end of the world, the knowledge that SpongeBob was one of them, seemed both ironic and cruel indeed.

I had headed into our spacious 5 star kitchen and just began to make breakfast when Sara excitedly ran into the kitchen.

"Auntie Tori, Auntie Tori. There's a ship! Santa brought people. My Christmas wish came true, Santa is bringing people."

Even though I understood what she said, I didn't quite process the information. "What?"

"I see a ship, out on the ocean."

Before I knew it, Sara was pulling me out onto the adjoining patio. Once on the patio, I did scan the horizon, but saw nothing. Feeling a huge letdown, I said. "I'm sorry I don't see anything."

"There! Look!" Replied Sara, pointing to one spot.

Taking a 2nd look, I saw something. My heart leapt to see what appeared to be a some sort of grey ship that had just come over the horizon. I couldn't make it out, but I could tell it was certainly coming towards LA.

"My God, other people." I said with utter astonishment.

I barely knew how to react and after a moment of indecision, looked to Sara. "Get washed up and dressed and tell Brian to do the same."

"Yes" Sara said, as she excitedly ran off.

Then I tore upstairs and vigorously shook Jade awake. "Jade wake up!"

Immediately scowling at me, Jade grunted and covered her head with a pillow. "Fuck off Vega! I'm sleeping."

"Uhh…Jade there's a ship on the horizon, it's coming into port."

As if someone had suddenly electrified the bed, Jade jumped off it and gave me a wild eyed look. "A ship, because if you're fucking with me Vega, we're having serious issues."

I pointed to our deck. "It's out there, Look."

Jade ran to the deck and moment later, saw it. "Holy fucknuts! Wait." Then she ran into the bedroom and from a drawer pulled out some binoculars. Returning to the patio, she then gave the ship a closer look.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"That's not just any little pleasure boat Vega, that's a fucking aircraft carrier."

Now my dad was army, but I knew enough about navy ships to know that those ships carried lots of people.

"Looks like Christmas came a bit early, didn't it."

Jade looked to me with a smile. "Dam sure….It looks to be about an hour or 2 out. Let's shower, dress and meet them at the port."

"Perfect."

As Jade sprinted to the bathroom I grabbed the 2 way radio I used to talk to Trina. It's our only mode of communication since the phones are down.

"Trina!"

Her response was quick. "What? I'm in the middle of a radio show!"

"Well sis I have a late breaking news story for you."

"What?" Replied Trina with some interest.

"An aircraft carrier has been spotted on the horizon and is headed into port, we expect its arrival in about 2 hours."

"I'm on it." Trina said excitedly.

Turning on the radio, I heard Trina break into the middle of a song. "Sorry to interrupt Maroon 5 but I have my very first news bulletin; an aircraft carrier is headed into port and will arrive in about 2 hours. I know you are out there, so come out with me and let's meet our new friends."

Excited we showered and dressed as quickly as possible. Then Jade in her Mad Max Car and the kids and I in our minivan raced down to the port.

As we pulled onto the dock and got out, there it was, plain as day an aircraft carrier. By then we could read the writing on the side and it said.

USS Nimitz.

The grey metal behemoth was just pulling up to one of the main docks as we arrived. On deck we could see a handful of figures on deck.

"My god Jade, people."

"Are they those scary people?" Asked Sara.

"No it can't be. We haven't seen any in two days and Dr. Hill said they would have all since died by now."

At this point a helicopter took off from the deck and landed on the dock itself, where several sailors got out and helped tie the ship up. We decided to stay back until the ship was secured, for our own safety.

With a building sense of excitement, we watched as the sailors finished tying the ship up and then helped to put a gangplank in place. Then as we walked up, we saw several figures coming down the gangplank. The first of which was a Hispanic woman in her 30's, wearing the uniform of an officer.

We approached and for a moment nothing was said. Though I could see Jade carefully studying the eyes of our new arrivals and they us. They looked normal.

Finally stepping off the gangplank the Hispanic officer extended her hand. "I'm Commander Maria Ramirez; acting Captain of the USS Nimitz."

Jade stepped forward and shook his hand. "Jade West, how many are you?"

Commander Ramirez sighed. "704"

"But those ships carried thousands." I said.

"Yes they did, we were only a few days out of port when the comet came by. Sadly most of our crew was on deck watching the spectacle. The rest of us were below decks with the hatches shut. We lost 93% of our crew. Me, I'm acting captain, but before that, was one of the ships' surgeons. It's been a few crazy days, first taking the ship back from our crewmates who were not all the way gone, then then reestablishing communications and getting the ship moving. We're short a lot of people and my crew have done a great job rising to the challenge. I've got helicopter mechanics working in the reactor room, laundry personal working in our tactical center. It's been a learning experience."

As we were talking, a continuous stream of navy men and women came down the gangplank. However I soon noticed children and other men and women who appeared to be civilians, amongst them.

"Who are they?" I asked."

"We would have been here yesterday, but found a drifting cruise ship. Like us, most of the passengers and crew were gone, but we managed to rescue 180 people. One third of them children. The rest of our group is what's left of the crews, from our support ships."

Looking at Sara, she seemed to be delighted by the appearance of children, Brian as well.

"Captain or commander, I can't say how glad we are to see you guys and not zombied out freaks."

"You can call me commander. I'm only acting captain. I hear you had some problems with those guys yourself Tori."

Jade and I looked at each other with confusion, how in the hell did they know that,

Before either of us could say anything, Trina came rolling up in her red Ferrari, jumped out and ran up. "Welcome, to L.A."

Captain warmly smiled and eagerly shook Trina's hand. "You must be Trina, we've all been very eager to meet you."

"What? Captain, how do you know Trina?" I sputtered in confusion.

"Why the radio of course, we've been listening to her program." The captain said with a number of nod's from nearby crewmembers.

Jade shook her head. "How, she's only been broadcasting to an empty city."

Captain Ramirez pointed to a group of about 40-50 walking up the dock. They looked like fellow L.A. survivors. "Well for starters, not totally empty and didn't you realize that the radio station that Trina's been broadcasting on, is on both Satellite radio and the internet."

Trina grinned and after briefly sticking her tongue out at Jade said. "I knew I had listeners."

At this point another officer, a female lieutenant with red hair spoke up. "I'm Lieutenant Jones. Everyone is listening to you, you've kept morale going on the ship, but we've talked to Norad at Cheyenne mountain, what's left of our government, the Russians, the French, the Chinese, the Indian government and Trina don't you realize you were the only radio station in the world that was still broadcasting. Word has spread and everyone has been listening to you."

Captain Ramairez broke in. "Trina the president herself…"

"President?" I said.

"All that's left of our government, one senator from Wisconsin, plus a handful of generals and military personal at Norad and a few other underground installations, but in any case she wants to thank you personally for being a beacon of hope, in mankind's darkest hour. So many people around the world would have lost hope if it wasn't for your voice, your humor your stories how you single handedly rescued those two children from the evil think tank."

"Singlehandedly?" Fumed Jade as she took a menacing step towards Trina, only to be stopped by me putting a hand on Jade's shoulder.

I should have known she'd take all the credit. "Forget it Jade, she's on a roll."

The captain continued speaking. "But in addition your moving speech about building a new and better world, what's left of every government we've spoken too has been wildly enthusiastic about it. In fact the president wants you to adviser her personally to help build a whole new society. They all agree, this is a unique opportunity for a fresh start. She also said, you'll go down in history as one of the greatest humans that ever lived. Just like Gandhi."

"Oooh..I think I ate there once. Great food." Squealed Trina.

There was a huge laugh by the group and At this point a woman who was small group of people who had come not from the ship, but from the city spoke up. "Trina you saved my life. I'm a grade school teacher here in LA and lost both my husband and all my students. I had nearly lost all hope until I heard your voice. Thank you. But now I see we have children again. I can teach, I have a purpose again."

A few others told the same story, which only seemed to make the whole situation more bizarre. It seems many of them had been hiding in their homes, still afraid of the now dead freaks so we didn't' see them. Only when Trina said the navy was here, did they get the courage to venture out of their homes.

Then Captain Ramirez looked to me. "We have our group, but more ships are coming in, like us they have skeleton crews but are coming. We have one destroyer coming in with only 7 crew members left. Plus we've gotten word that survivors from all over the country who have heard you, are coming here. There aren't many, but they are coming. What is the status of the city?, We have more…family as Trina put it…coming."

Half stunned by the development, I had to think for a moment. "Well for the moment power and water are still functioning. The phones are out, internet is partially functional, some websites are still up. We have more than enough living space for everyone and for the moment plenty of food. Of course we'll need to address that eventually."

After ordering a team to the power and water utilities to see that they stay running, we heard a beeping sound.

Looking up the dock we could see a blue Lamborghini roll up to the crowd by us and after the driver's window rolled down both Jade and I were flabbergasted to see the driver,

"SIKOWITZ!" Jade and I said in unison.

Looking very much like himself, save for the car and 400 dollar sun glasses, he pointed as us. "OH good, Jade, Tori, I've been looking for you. I know exams were supposed to be this week, but with the end of the world, things got a bit strange. But the good news is I have your exams plus I know where your other teachers stored yours as well. So see you on Monday and well give you all your exams, it should only take a 5-6 hours. Be at school at 8 am. Plus bring all the kids, Hollywood arts is in need of new students, since all the old ones died. I'll be teaching all the classes next semester. At least until I get more help."

"I'll help" said the school teacher from earlier.

Right then a ultra-beautiful looking brunette with flowing hair, leaned over from the passenger seat and waived.

Sikowtiz smiled. "Oh meet my new girlfriend, you probably heard of her, world famous Italian supermodel, Valentina."

Valentina kissed Sikowitz and in a thick Italian accent said. "He saved me and we fell in love. Now we're going to have babies and repopulate the earth."

With that Sikowitz, waived and dove off.

Then a muscle-bound and devastatingly handsome sailor, with dark curly hair and blue eyes came up to Trina. "My god, I'm your biggest fan. I love you, would you go on a date with me?"

Loving the attention, from him especially Trina who practically swooned, upon seeing her new admirer. "What's your name sailor?"

"I'm from L.A. and my name is Danny Mason Keener. Even got my initials on my arm." He then pointed to a tattoo on his arm that read DMK.

DMK? Those initials sound very familiar to me for some reason. Where have I heard that before? Hmmm…..

Looking happier than a clam, Trina took Danny's arm and pointed to the city. "We all need to find a nightclub and celebrate come on." She even waived to Sara and Brian, "Come on, you're with me. Come on Commander."

"I'd love to join you Trina, but I've been ordered by Norad to start search and rescue operations using what's left of my crew. It's possible there could be more survivors in the city or surrounding communities. Some of them could be small children, so we need to find them and bring them to safety."

A man who was one of the survivors from the city, raised his hand. He looked to be a man with grey hair of about 70. "Commander, I'm Mark Trent, I was an Army medevac helicopter pilot in Vietnam. Air Cav 68-69. I'm a bit rusty, but do you need another pilot to help with the search effort."

"Considering I only have 2 pilots left, most certainly, come on." Commander Ramirez then started to give orders to the navy people start setting up a base of operations for their rescue effort and walked off with the navy people.

Then a blonde woman wearing a white uniform of the crew of the cruise ship came up to Trina and in a Australian accent said. "I'm Alice Bennington, assistant cruise director for the SS Sydney, the cruise ship, and I'm in charge of the passengers and crew of that vessel that survived. I have people that need a place to stay. Can you help me?"

Trina smiled. "Come on, the 5 star Essex hotel is not far off. Plenty of rooms for everyone, there's a mall nearby where you can get clothes and a great kitchen. Plus a bar which I declare to the place where all we can all have a party in celebration of our new arrivals. Adults, children, everyone You L.A. People are all invited too."

Then Trina looked to her new companion, Danny, with a rather hungry look. "I know you navy types are supposed to be searching for survivors, but the beacon of hope for all mankind, needs a proper escort. You do realize that I just will need night and day protection. So don't you dare leave my side, you handsome devil you."

Looking as happy as could be, Danny grinned. "Anything you say Trina. Anything."

Trina then shouted. "I declare it's party time…..everyone follow me…"

With a cheer the survivors started to follow Trina away from the ship.

Brian and Sara, then walked up. "Can we go with Trina, hang out with the other kids."

"Fine." Said Jade.

I then shouted back to Trina. "Trina, please return our children in one piece."

"Don't worry, we're all family now!"

Standing there, watching the crowd walk off, I was trying to process all that had occurred. Looking at Jade I could tell she looked just as stunned. "Jade what just happened?"

Jade shook her head in disbelief. "People came back, Trina is not only world famous but is now the next Ghandi, Sikowitz is now with a supermodel, Trina took sole credit for the rescue, got a hot new boyfriend and we have exams next week."

"That's, what I thought just happened."

"What now, Vega?"

I shrugged "The human race has a real chance now. We can rebuild a society. We have a purpose and can really make the world a better place. That is what you wanted right. We could join the group at the party their going to throw. It should be fun."

Jade suddenly smirked. "You know everyone is going to be busy for a few hours…..Black Widow just could happen to turn evil and need to be fucked back to the side of good by Scarlett witch."

Unseen by Jade who was still watching the crowd walk off, I had already sprinted to the car. As I hopped in and started the engine I shouted. "I call Black Widow! I'm going to be so EVIL! You're so going down Scarlett Witch…and I mean DOWN on me that is. ! HA HA HA…."

"No fair Vega, you rotten sneak. That costume was mine!" Jade screamed in utter frustration, as she sprinted towards her car. By then I was already burning rubber out of the parking lot.

Hope had been restored as Trina and the other survivors pledged to build a better world. All that was great, but for the moment, I only had two things on my mind. Getting to that Black widow costume first, and totally fucking Jade's Scarlett Witch to the side of evil. One must have their priorities in order you know.

One thing's for sure, life won't be dull…..

 **THE END.**

 **I'll leave the rest to your imagination, but I hoped you enjoyed the story. Again I highly recommend the movie it's based on "Night of the Comet" It's currently on YouTube so you can all see it at your leisure.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
